Scott Pilgrim VS His New Life
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: A sequel to "The Phone Call And The Final Battle". Scott is gonna ask Ramona to marry him but strange video game characters want to kill him. And something has been really wrong with Scott's rage. What's going on? Read to find out why. Genre: Tragedy, Suspense, Romance. *ON HIATUS*
1. Introduction

_**This is BBMALMAL11. That's right baby. I am BACK. So over the past couple of days I've been thinking about writing a Scott Pilgrim Fan Fiction about Scott and Ramona's wedding. And I've decided…Oh what the hell. So without further ado, here is**__** "Scott Pilgrim's V.S. New Life"**_ _**and no I'm not stealing from Protector 91. These are video game characters from 2012.**_

"_**Scott Pilgrim V.S. His New Life"**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

In a dark creepy room were the evilest game characters_**. (Not gonna be a spoiler as to who they are. But I will describe their shadows.**_

One was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was about 5"10; he looked like he weighed 190 pounds. He had a personality that involved being super strong, invincible, powerful, and acrobatic, had a masculine voice, a skilled fighter and tries to cover his identity. (Quote: What else you got?)

Another was standing monster like. He looked like he was 5"11; weighed 195 pounds. He was a terrorist type, skilled fighter, deep voice, duo personalities, and serial killer type. (Quote: I offered you friendship, and you spit in my face.)

Another was standing agile. He looked like he was 6'2"; weighed 210 pounds. He was a sharpshooter, immortal, acrobatic, a ninja type, chatty, stealthy, and a jokester. (Quote: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING THAT?)

Another was standing with his arms crossed. He looked like he was 6'10"; and weighed 225 pounds. He was immortal, skilled fighter and sword fighter, invincible, super tough, Main antagonist #2. (Quote: Petulant child, I will tolerate your insolence no more.)

Another was standing with his fist on his hips. He was 6'1"; weighed 192 pounds. He was a serial killer, clown like, corny, unskilled fighter, and sharpshooter. (Quote: You left me to die.)

Another was standing like with like a slutty woman. She was 5'9"; and weighed 128 pounds. She was a skilled ninja, hot body, monstrous, cannibal like, playful, and childish. (Quote: Looking for a new playmate.)

And finally one was standing straight with his hands folded. He was 5'10"; and weighed 180 pounds. He was an expert analysis, smart, not much of a fighter, main antagonist. (Quote: If you try to stop me, everyone will know your secret.)

-"Alright everyone. May I have your attention please?" Main Antagonist number 1 had pleaded to the chatting video game members.

But everyone was still chatting away.

-"Excuse me I asked for your attention"

But everyone was still chatting until Main Antagonist number 2 had let out a scream the whole city could hear"

"SIIILEEEEEEEEEENCE!" he had shouted and everyone looked at them. "Our leader…has asked for your attention.

-"Thank you for that Mr. _**(Ahh ahh ahh I told you I'm not saying the characters names until the upcoming chapters) **_he said. Then he looked at the others and began his speech.

-"Now as you know…we are here for one reason. And one specific reason only." He stated.

-"Are we here for free movies and popcorn? Cause if it is oohooohoooo I can't wait." Villain number 3 had joked.

-"Please Mr. ********"_** (Ha gotcha) "**_This is a serious objective. And none of us will be tormented by your ominous tomfoolery." Main antagonist number 1 said.

-"AWWWWWWWW" whined villain number 3.

-"As I was saying we are here for one reason only."

-"And what reason would that be exactly?" Villain number 1 asked in a deep tone.

-"We are here to _annihilate _Scott W. Pilgrim." Main antagonist number 1 suggested.

-"And what exactly did he do to us? Oh no did he steal my precious acid flower? I love that thing. It's what keeps a smile on my face. " Villain number 5 had also said in another joke.

-"Would you shut up? Or else I'll blow you to smithereens." Villain number 2 threatened.

-"Please that is quite enough." Main antagonist number 1 said. "And referring to your question Mr. ****** he has made a mockery of us."

-"WWHAAAAAAT?" the other villains except for villain number 1 shouted in anger.

-"Yes. He has taunted our roles in our video games. He has teased, threatened, taunted, and laughed at us for all his accomplished attempts at killing us. And I believe we should kill _him_. And we shall see how he feels about dying."

-"What? But taunting and threatening is _my_ job." Villain number 3 exclaimed.

-"As if sonny boy. I'm positive that it's actually me who does the evil yet hilarious puns." Villain number 5 argued.

-"Oh yeah? I'm sure that's not what I heard from your girlfriend last night." Villain number 3 insulted.

-"Oh really well guess what. I heard that-"

-"ENOUGH you two. We've got more important things to worry about other than who tells the funniest jokes. Like this Scott Pilgrim guy for instance." Villain number 1 said backtracking villains 3 and 5.

-"Fine" both Villains 3 and 5 replied in low tones.

-"Thank you for that Mr. ******." Main antagonist number 1 said. "Now to this issue…I've called in the rest of you seeing not only are you the only good villains I could find but also because we are the only video games Scott Pilgrim has ever played over the last 5 months.

-"So what's in it for us?" Villain number 2 asked.

-"Not only will we destroy Pilgrim, but also we will also kill the other gamers that have ridiculed us. And once where done, we will take over the world." Main antagonist number 1 suggested.

-"Oooooh. Sounds fun. I've been looking for some new playmates anyway." Villainess number 6 said jovially.

-"Hey sweetheart you wanna join me and kill Pilgrim together? Villain number 3 asked smoothly.

Villainess number 6 giggled sarcastically until she grabbed Villain 3 by the throat and pulled the mask off her mouth revealing her monstrous teeth.

-"If you ever talk to me like that again, I will use these to rip off your throat and then pull out your spine and eat it. Got me? And also I fly solo in these types of deals. I only joined so I could see which of you losers would fail."

-"Yeah I got it." Villain number 3 said in a choked up voice until she let him go.

-"Ok. So we all know what our goal is. But we only attack Pilgrim one by one." Main Antagonist number 1.

-"Agreed" Main Antagonist Number 2 said.

-"So whose first?" Villain number 3 asked with excitement. "Oh please be me, please me, please be me."

-"Mr. ****** (**aka villain number 2) **you go first." Main Antagonist ordered.

-"WHHAAAAAAT?" Villain number 3 complained.

-"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to blow Pilgrim into dust." Villain number 2 said excitedly evil.

And soon he exits the door of the unknown building and rushes onto his…**Thing that flies into the air. **And flies off with an evil laugh to search for Scott Pilgrim.

Everyone stares at the door as it shuts and then Villain number 3 says something annoying.

-"I'll give him a half hour."

-"Would you just shut up already?" Villain number 1 said.

_**Who are the figures that want to kill Scott Pilgrim so badly? Will they succeed or end up like the league? Hey that almost rhymes. So anyway this was the Introduction of the story. If some of you know or think you know who some of the villains and/or villainess is then review and give me your best guesses. Until the Peace out from BBMALMAL11.**_


	2. Chapter 1:Halloween Party

_**Introduction: **_It has been 6 months since Scott Pilgrim_**(Our hero)**_ had brutally defeated Gideon Graves, received special superpowers, **(Read "The Phone Call And The Final Battle") ** and reunited his relationship with Ramona Flowers**(The Dream girl)**. They now currently live in Ramona's old apartment and so far their lives have gotten better. And…yeah so give it up for "Scott Pilgrim V.S. His New Life"

_**Chapter 1:**_

"So how do I look?" asked the man with orange shaggy hair coming out of the dressing room dressed as Mario.

**Name: Scott W. Pilgrim**

**Age: 25 years old.**

**Status: Halloween and costume shopping. **

**Status 2: Still has superpower (The power of rage).**

**Status 3: Head chef prep-cook at the Happy Avocado.**

**Rating: Awesome and better than batman and superman. **

The woman with blue shoulder lengthened hair stared at her dressed boyfriend. After a few seconds of staring she then snickered a little.

**Name: Ramona V. Flowers**

**Age: 25 years old**

**Status: American Ninja Delivery Girl … who in a few seconds is about to laugh her ASS off.**

**Rating: Super-Hot.**

"Yeah it makes you very (snicker) gamer-ish." Ramona lied.

Scott couldn't help but look at her confusingly. "What, is it too childish?" Scott asked knowing that Ramona was joking.

And then Ramona snapped and laughed uncontrollably while collapsing on the ground holding her stomach.

Scott looked at her with an annoyed look and walked back into the changing room.

5 minutes later he walked back out in another costume and saw Ramona wasn't laughing anymore.

"How about now?" Scott asked Ramona revealing his Edward from Twilight costume.

"Now that's attractive." Ramona said to Scott with a small cat growl. Suddenly a voice that sounded like a teenage girl started to scream.

"OH MY GOD IT'S EDWARD!" and then a whole group of teenage girls came as a crowd and screamed at the sight of the now freaked out Scott Pilgrim still dressed as Edward Cullen. And then the girls started to run at him.

"Wait wait wait wait I look nothing like-" Scott tried to speak but before he could speak any further the large group of 12 girls jumped on top of him and started clawing, kissing and scratching him.

Soon Ramona pulled out her subspace hammer from her subspace bag.

**SUBSPACE HAMMER**

**+9 against Twilight crazed girls**

**CRACK, POW, WHOCK…** were the rapid sounds of the hammer hitting the love-struck teenage girls which caused them to hold their now shattered bones.

"He's already taken." Ramona exclaimed while putting her hammer back into her subspace bag. Then she looked at Scott and MAAAAN did he look a wreck.

There was lipstick all over his face, his hair was all messy, his outfit was all clawed up revealing holes, and he had scratch marks on other parts of his face.

"Are you okay?" Ramona asked her beat up boyfriend.

"Besides being mistaken by a lame vampire and being attacked by teenage girls… yeah I'll be fine. Thanks." Scott said.

"No problem." Ramona said helping her boyfriend to his feet. "Maybe we should find you another costume. And one that doesn't attract crazed teenage girls."

"Good idea." Scott said struggling a little.

Another 5 minutes later Scott came out of the dressing room again and this time it was even better than the last 2.

"So how do I look now?" Scott asked confidently revealing himself dressed as Superman.

"That's better. Considering the fact that you almost have the same powers as he does." Ramona exclaimed to Scott which made him smile and show his puppy-dog eyes. "Alright now take that off. We still gotta find some decorations for the party."

"Uh…right." Scott said and then went back to change into his regular clothes.

Since Julie Powers **(The bitchy woman from Hell) **now currently lives in Montreal there haven't been really themed parties anymore so everyone else had decided to throw their own parties. This party is currently for Halloween and Scott and Ramona decided to fill in for that one **(technically it was more or less of Scott's idea to throw the party so he could show off his super-powers while in an actual super hero costume).**

A few hours later, after looking for skeleton hangers, pumpkin decorations and all types of scary decorations Scott and Ramona were back in their apartment plopped onto the couch, which was brought in from Scott's old apartment, with Scott sitting up and Ramona laying down on the couch with her head laid on Scott's lap. Scott grabbed the TV remote** (Yep that's right Scott and Ramona have a TV.) ** and scrolled through the many channels. And the only channel that was close to being good was the lame Lucas Lee movie _"You Just Don't Exist"._

Ever since the demise of Lucas Lee, the movie station has had rapid showings of his underrated but for some reason popular movies.

"This is really bad." Scott complained.

"Maybe we should just get started on the decorations. Instead of watching this crap." Ramona said.

"Good idea" Scott replied.

After about a 3 and a half hours of decorating half of the house Scott and Ramona saw that it was 9:00pm and both decided to hit the hay since they both had work **(God I hate that word.) ** in the morning.

_(Friday morning 11:00am) _

The next morning Scott woke up with his eyes opened wide for some reason. And when he looked next to him, he saw that Ramona was already gone.

"_That was one crazy dream."_ Scott thought in his head.

He went to the bathroom to shower and change into his Smashing Pumpkins shirt that said **"ZERO"** on the front with a star under it. As he was about to brush his teeth he felt one side of his cheek feel sticky for some reason.

He looked in the mirror and what caught his attention was some pink lipstick mark on his cheek probably from when Ramona kissed him before she left. Scott grew a large smile that even you could tell that said "_Oh man I love her so much."_

After feeling the lipstick Scott's head started to flashback to the dream he had last night but he could only remember some of it.

After that, Scott snapped out of his head and finished getting ready for work. When he finished, he headed down the stairs and had some of his favorite cereal _**"Deeties (They're sooooo red)"**_.

When he finished breakfast he put the bowl in the sink, grabbed his coat and walked outside, locked the door, and flew off. Since Scott now had the power to fly, it was pretty much easier for him to arrive at his job on time…sometimes a little too early.

The only con that involved him and flying, was that it kept making his body glowing red over and over that lasted up to 15 minutes. His friends were also still getting used to it, and mostly make them remember the day he first was glowing red.

And for the past 6 months, some of the buildings that Scott had kept making Gideon Graves smash into were still under heavy construction.

**NAME: Gideon Gordon Graves**

**(The 7****th**** evil ex)**

**Age: Who gives a fuck?**

**Status: Deceased. (Currently burning in the flames of Hell along with the rest of the evil exes.)**

And it would sometimes affect Scott a little as well. But seeing that he was still himself, he got used to it. Though he still had a rough time trying to forget what he had done to Toronto.

And another was that it would make his body extremely warm but it was a good thing it didn't keep him in a third degree burn any more like Ramona told him, which was what she heard from the doctor that operated on him the day he died and resurrected. Scott would feel warm at times but during the summer he would be sweating up a storm. _**(Ramona's Note: Seriously. You should have seen him on the fourth of July. He looked like he was sizzling.)**_

_Flashback "The 4__th__ of July"_

_Scott and the others were in a large field watching a fireworks display. Scott and Ramona were sitting under a tree while the others were away from them at a far distance._

"It's so beautiful." Ramona commented on the fireworks. "It's actually kind of…romantic."

_As Ramona was still looking at the fireworks, she put her head on Scott's shoulder. Suddenly an idiotic but more romantic idea showed up in Scott's head._

"Hey Ramona?" _Scott called to his girlfriend_.

"Hmm?" _Ramona replied._

"Remember that night when you told me how Todd Rodrigo or whatever punched a hole in the moon for you in college?" Scott asked remembering the night before the battle with Todd Ingram.

"Yeah. Why?" _she asked suspiciously._

"Well I've got something I want to show you. Something I hope is so much better than what he did." _Scott said courageously._

_Scott scooted Ramona off his shoulder softly and stood up and walked away from the tree._

"Scott…what are you-" _But before she could finish, Scott already flew into the air towards the fireworks and as Scott was getting closer to the fireworks, they began to die down leaving nothing but steaming ash in the air._

_Scott flew faster into the air until he saw another set of fireworks getting ready to pop up. Since Scott was glowing red he decided to be a part of the fireworks display. And as the fireworks began to blow up, he began to make his light grow bright enough for Ramona to see from the distance._

_Back on the ground Ramona was able to see the red light Scott was making. Then she began to have a look of horror seeing as she might think Scott would do something really idiotic but similar to the moon deal, which he was about to do._

_Back inside the fireworks display Scott gave an assuring smile facing the spot where Ramona was sitting and then began flying in a constellatory way. Soon he stopped flying and then began to form a few letters while the fireworks were still exploding. Then he flew down another spot and then began to fly in an arrow version._

_Scott's glow coming from his skin was making him sweat a little, but he thanked to God that he was finally finished. Soon he flew back down the spot where Ramona was sitting and began to struggle a little but he remained on his feet._

_Ramona stared at the glowing, steaming, and burnt body of Scott Pilgrim._

**Result of getting used to Scott glowing red: 9/10**

_But then she looked behind him and her heart was fluttering with love-sickness and then she put her hand to mouth as to the sight of what Scott had formed in the sky. _

_It was a red glowing shaped heart that was formed perfectly and in the center it had read __**"I LOVE U 4EVER RAMONA. - S.P."**__._

**Make that 20/10**

_Scott sat back down next to her and looked at the artwork in the sky he had made for her and then he put an arm over Ramona's back._

_Ramona still stared at the heart with the words in it, and her mouth was still in her hands. Then she turned to the glowing Scott and looked at him with a love struck smile and hearts in her eyes. Scott looked at her and began to show a big smile, and the next thing he knew, Ramona pushed on to him and made him fall on the ground and Ramona began fiercely pushing her lips on his, Scott had made wide eyes until he closed them and joined her in her attempt to make out with him as he wrapped his arms around her. Then she broke off the kiss._

"That was stupid. But I love it." _Ramona commented_.

"You think so?" _Scott asked with puppy dog eyes._

"Yeah dude. And just wait till we get home. I got something to show you too." _Ramona said seductively._

_Then she placed her lips back on Scott's warm glowing lips. And that was the most romantic 4__th__ of July either of them had ever experienced._

_Flashback over_

As Scott arrived at work he saw that he was right on time seeing that his best friend Stephen Stills was just starting to take his coat off.

**Name: Stephen Stills **

**(The Talent)**

**Age: 24 years old**

**Occupation: Friend and Co-worker of Scott Pilgrim**

**Status: Gay (Read the REAL version of volume 6) **

**Result of getting used to Scott glowing red: 6/10**

"Hey Stephen Stills" Scott called as he walked in. Lucky for Scott, it was only opening time so that meant it was safe for him to walk in without seeing frightful glares from other people.

As Stephen Stills turned to see his glowing friend, he gave him a wave with his face showing a nervous grin saying he was still freaked out a little.

Scott's smiled dropped a little but that didn't stop him from walking towards Stephen Stills. As Scott hung up his coat, he began to think about what the dream he had once again thought about. The next thing Scott knew, he was already in the kitchen with his coat off and he was already wearing his apron.

"Scott are you okay buddy? You were just standing there with your eyes and mouth wide open." Stephen Stills explained to his glowing friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just…had a weird dream last night." Scott said.

"About what?" Stephen Stills asked.

Scott tried his best to remember the dream and all he could say was…

"Well you and everyone we know were there. Even Julie, who I really don't dream about at times. We were in a church and all dressed up. I was in a tuxedo and some guy was standing in front of me and Ramona was in front of me with a white dress of some kind. Maybe a…" Scott explained with his mind stuck on that last part. "Wedding dress" he continued.

Stephen Stills just nodded already knowing what Scott's dream was about. But he couldn't help but ask:

"Were there any jewels or jewelery of any kind?"

"Yeah there was actually. There were rings." Scott remembered.

"Wow…I think I know what your dream involves." Stephen exclaimed.

"I think I know too." Scott said. "I think I want to marry Ramona." Scott explained.

The thought of Scott marrying Ramona made Scott doze off a little. And every time that happened Stephen Stills would snap his fingers in Scott's face which would snap him out of it. This happened for about half an hour. Scott's glow had died down then.

And Scott was still prep cook, so every time he dozed off he would burn some of the vegetables. And every time he cut a vegetable he would cut through the wood leaving a bunch of knife marks.

2 hours passed and Scott's but Scott's head was still buzzing with the thought of marrying Ramona so he was still having trouble with concentrating.

"Okay Scott? I think you need a day off or something." Stephen Stills said to Scott who was still dozed off.

"Huh? What? Oh. No it's okay Stephen Stills I'm fine." Scott argued.

"Apparently not Scott. Look what you did to the cutting board." Stephen Stills said pointing to the cutting board. Scott looked and saw the cut up cutting board.

"Oh…maybe you're right." Scott confessed.

"Or…what you could do is just pop the question to Ramona. I mean you do still have the coins from her evil exes' right?" Stephen Stills asked remembering the only 2 fights Stephen Stills has only been to.

"All except for Roxanne Ritcher. Turned out she was animal coins. Like from Sonic the Hedgehog." Scott explained.

"Well than use those to buy an engagement ring for her?" Stephen Stills ordered.

"Well I guess that's not such a bad idea. Thanks Stephen Stills" Scott thanked.

"No problem buddy."

"Then it's settled. When I get the ring, I Scott Pilgrim will propose to Ramona Flowers." Scott said boldly.

Suddenly Scott's new cell phone **(which is a long story to explain how he got.)** began to ring.

Scott flipped open his phone and pressed talk.

"_Congratulations buddy"_ which was the voice of Scott's ex-roommate Wallace Wells.

**NAME: Wallace Wells**

**(The Former gay roommate)**

**Age: 27 years old**

**Status: Gayer than Stephen Stills**

**Occupation: Trainer, adviser, and now eavesdropper.**

**Results of getting used to Scott glowing red: 7/10**

"Wallace? What are you talking about?" Scott asked confused.

"_I hear you're planning on proposing to Ramona." _ Wallace said.

"WHAT! Who told you?" Scott asked shocked.

"_No one. I read your mind. Mobile taught me. It's a psychic thing." _Wallace explained over the phone.

"Well whatever that means, thanks I guess." Scott thanked.

"_Hey don't mention it buddy."_ Wallace exclaimed.

"Oh hey don't forget about the Halloween Party okay?" Scott reminded.

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world."_ Wallace stated.

Scott hung up his phone and looked back at Stephen Stills.

"So do you feel like getting back to work? Your shift isn't over for another 6 hours." Stephen Stills asked hoping Scott wouldn't make any more mistakes.

"Yeah I think so." Scott replied.

And Scott and Stephen Stills both went back to cooking random salads, chopping vegetables, and washing dishes. And lucky for Scott he didn't make a single mistake. Not once.

**(6 hours later)**

Scott's shift was over and since it was only 7:00 in the afternoon he still had a little bit of time to find the perfect engagement ring.

Before Scott left he asked:

"Are you still coming to the Halloween Party tomorrow Stephen Stills?" Scott asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. Besides I don't have anything better to do." Stephen Stills replied.

And later both began to walk their separate ways. Scott remembered passing a jewelery shop on his way one time before he had the ability to fly. Since it was close by, Scott figured he would just walk instead of fly to the spot.

As Scott arrived 7 minutes later he looked through the window to see if they had a display of wedding rings and only one of them had caught his eye the most. It was a diamond ring with a crystal clear diamond and on the inside was a blue star on the inside of the diamond. To Scott it looked perfect because the star matched the hairband Ramona had sometimes worn.

Scott entered the jewelery store and the jewelery store and as soon as he walked in, the man at the counter looked up to Scott and gave a serviceable smile.

"May I help you sir?" the man had asked.

"Yes um…how much for that engagement ring in the display window?" Scott asked pointing to the ring he had seen outside.

"Oh, you mean our new edition. The "Star shine Moonlight ring?" The man asked as he pulled out a box with the same ring inside. "Well seeing that it's our newest edition that would be about $5000 plus tax if you would like one to grant the power of Ninja Stealth." The old guy explained.

Scott grabbed 5 small bags of coins from all the evil exes that he had out his coat pockets and gave them to the man. "Will this cover it?" Scott asked nervously.

The man lifted up the bags and shook each one to see if they were enough. "Judging by the weight of these bags I'd say yes in my opinion." The man examined.

Scott let out a sigh of relief and then examined the ring. It was just right.

"**The Star Shine Moonlight Ring"**

**S.A.: Grants/ Increases the power of Ninja Stealth"**

Scott thanked the man as he was handed the small jewelery box with the ring inside it and placed it in his pants pocket, then Scott began to fly home. Leaving the man in the store with his eyes and mouth wide open in shock as to witnessing the flying Scott Pilgrim.

As Scott arrived to his and Ramona's apartment he was too nervous to propose tonight. So he decided to do it tomorrow. As he walked in his apartment still glowing he walked inside even though he was still glowing and his body warm on the inside. When he walked in he saw a light making a different shade of colors emitting in the living room.

When he walked into the living room, he saw Ramona lying on the couch watching the TV. She than brought her attention to the glowing Scott.

"Hey baby. How was work today?" she asked facing Scott.

"Oh fine. Just fine." Scott said not wanting her to know what he talked to Stephen Stills about today. Then he started trembling with nervousness.

"Scott, are you sure you're okay? You're trembling." Ramona asked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Don't worry every things cool." Scott said calmly "So anyway, how was your day?" Scott asked trying to change the subject.

"Just fine. Only had to do 4 deliveries today. But it was cold today and I'm still cold right now. Could you come here and hold me?" Ramona asked in a small, childish tone with a little smile.

"Sure thing." Scott replied. Scott took off his coat but kept it with him since he could probably use it to make Ramona feel warmer. Then he walked over to the couch. Ramona had sat up so that she could make some room for Scott.

Scott was still warm all over his body so whenever it was cold during the day, Ramona would always cuddle onto glowing Scott so she could feel warmer.

Scott sat onto the couch and Ramona cuddled up into his arms with a small "Mmmm" in comfort and kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. While Ramona was holding onto him, Scott placed his coat on top of her for extra comfort.

"Thanks." Ramona said softly.

"No problem. I love you." Scott said while Ramona was still holding onto him while the coat was on top of her.

"I love you too Scott." Ramona repeated softly.

After a few minutes of watching the Canadian version of "The Matrix-Reloaded" which was the only good movie that was better than the ones with Lucas Lee, Scott saw that Ramona's eyes were starting to get heavy. Probably because Scott with a warm body and a large parka during the winter put together is so damn comfortable to her. Scott began to doze off as well. Scott tried his best to stay awake, but it was no use. Scott and Ramona had both fallen asleep (And on the couch) with Ramona still leaning on him and Scott's arms wrapped around her with his head drooping down onto her soft blue hair with his arm still wrapped around Ramona.

_(Saturday Morning 10:00 am)_

The next morning Scott woke up with Ramona still in his arms and her head on his shoulder. Scott softly pushed her off of him and slowly laid her head on the arm of the couch. Suddenly, Scott had felt something in his pockets and pulled out the small jewelery box he had bought last night.

Suddenly Scott faced Ramona and then she started to wake up. Scott's eyes quickly popped up and Scott looked around the room to find a hiding spot for the ring. But he couldn't find nada. So he quickly shoved it back into his pocket.

Soon enough Ramona woke up and saw Scott standing in the middle of the living grinning stupidly before leaning on the couch to kiss her and say

"Morning."

"Uh…good morning." Ramona greeted a little confused. "So I think we should finish decorating the house. The party starts in 6 hours." Ramona planned for the party.

"Right, right." Scott replied. "So should I do the candy, food, or decorations?"

"You do decorations; I'll get the snacks and stuff." Ramona ordered.

"Um…okay." Scott replied.

After 2 hours of decorating the rest of the house, and placing snack bowls on the tables, Scott and Ramona had dressed into their costumes with Scott dressed as Superman and Ramona dressed as a sexy red and blue ninja.** (It's the only good enough costume I could think of.)**

Later when it was time for the party to begin Scott decided to pop the question to Ramona before his friends would arrive. He went to his jeans that he had on earlier, than pulled out the small jewelry box with the ring in it.

Ramona was currently sitting on the living room couch with nothing to do but wait for her party guest. She and Scott had already put jack-o-lanterns in certain spots, hung paper skeletons on the ceiling, put snack bowls on the kitchen table, and Scott had already made the many food products including a few loaves of garlic bread. So the only thing he and her could do now was…nothing.

Scott walked over to where Ramona was already sitting and held the ring behind his back to prevent her from seeing it.

"Ramona?" Scott called out.

"What is it?" she replied.

Scott kept one hand behind his back keeping a firm grip on the box while the other gripped onto his Superman cape with sheer nervousness.

"Well…um…I was wondering if… you-" But before Scott could finish his nervous and horrible going proposal a sudden _**"DING DONG"**_ was heard coming from the front door.

"I'll get it." Ramona said standing from the couch and walking over to the front door.

Scott didn't do anything but stand there in his Superman costume and watch his girlfriend walk towards the door. Then he took the ring from behind his back, opened the box and looked at it with disappointment. Then he walked over to the couch and plopped into while he was still looking at the ring.

Suddenly a very excited Wallace Wells dressed as Liberace, walked inside the living room revealing a disappointed Scott Pilgrim looking at the ring and not caring if Wallace saw since he already told Wallace. Wallace came over to the couch and sat next to Scott and took a quick glance at the ring.

"Wow buddy. It's beautiful." Wallace commented on the ring.

"Yeah." Scott said glumly.

"So when are you gonna pop the question?" Wallace asked.

"I just tried just now." Scott answered still looking at the ring.

"Oh…sorry." Wallace apologized.

"It's not your fault. I waited at the last minute." Scott confessed. "I guess I'll try later."

Then all of a sudden a couple more of Scott's friends walked in and Scott quickly reacted by putting the ring in the couch cushions. Kim Pine

**Name: Kim Pine**

**(Scott's ex and drummer for Shatterband)**

**Age: 25 years old**

**Status: Still hates everyone.**

**Result of getting used Scott glowing red: 8.5/10**

Came in dressed as a red haired gothic drummer with a black and white outfit. Then Stephen Stills came in dressed as David Grey. Then Neil Nordegraf

**Name: Neil Nordegraf (No longer "Young Neil")**

**Age: 22 years old**

**Status: No one has really been keeping tabs on him lately.**

**Result of getting used to Scott glowing red: 6/10**

Came inside dressed as Dissidia from Final Fantasy. Knives Chau on the other hand was at a Halloween party but this was taken place at her college.

**Name: Knives Chau**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Status: College Student no longer Scottaholic.**

**Result of getting used to Scott glowing red: 5/10**

Since it was a party, Scott had no other choice but to enjoy himself and just have fun. During the party, he ate few snacks and only 3 pieces of garlic bread. But mostly, he would just sit on the couch and play video games with his friends.

3 hours later Scott was sitting on the couch again and this time, directly on the spot where he placed the ring. So far the party for him wasn't a total disaster; it was actually kind of fun. And more overly better than anyone of Julie's lame parties.

Suddenly, Ramona came walking towards him and she sat next to him on the couch.

"Scott?" Ramona called out.

"Huh?" Scott replied.

Scott was still playing video games at the time, so it was totally hard for him to pay attention while doing that.

"What were you going to ask me earlier?" Ramona asked remembering Scott wanting to ask her something before Wallace and the gang arrived.

That question made Scott freeze a little before he unceremoniously dropped the x box controller. Scott just looked back at Ramona and gave her a nervous look.

"Um…can we talk about that outside?" Scott asked nervously.

"Uh sure." Ramona replied.

Ramona headed towards the back door and Scott just watched her. As soon as she stepped outside Scott took the ring from under the cushions, and opened the box and gave it a glint of determination. Suddenly, a familiar voice came next to Scott and said "Wow."

Scott looked at the person and it was Kim who was looking at the ring also.

"Oh…hey Kim." Scott greeted.

"Scott, are you actually planning on proposing?" Kim asked.

"Well yeah. I mean…I just think it's time for me to grow up." Scott said with confidence.

"Well I really hate to say this but, I'm happy for you." Kim commented.

"Thanks Kim." Scott thanked.

Scott got up from the couch with the ring and placed it in his pocket that he had made in his costume and headed towards the backdoor where Ramona was waiting.

Scott walked outside and headed towards Ramona. Ramona looked in his direction and asked

"So…what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well I…uh… was wondering if…" Scott nervously pleaded.

But when Scott looked behind him he saw a drunken Wallace eavesdropping through the window holding a margarita. Scott gave Wallace an annoyed look.

"Maybe we should do this in private." Scott exclaimed.

"Good idea." Ramona replied.

Scott carefully lifted Ramona bridal style while she placed her arms around Scott's neck and Scott flew up towards the only spot that was private enough for both of them.

_Hillcrest Park_

Scott who was now glowing along with his Superman Halloween costume carefully placed Ramona on to the ground and carefully inserted his hand into his pocket where he had the ring.

"So now that we're alone, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ramona asked.

Scott gave her a nervous look, but then it turned into a look of determination and confidence. Then he began his proposal.

"Ramona… I know that we've had a difficult relationship one with the evil exes and everything. But in the end I knew that we would both be together. I i hope that you realize that I will always love you. And I want you to know that there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. And I love you so much, I was wondering if you wanted to...maybe...uh..."

Scott remembered watching TV shows involving marriage proposals and stuff. So he kneeled on one knee and gripped the ring in his pocket. Ramona on the other hand had a face of excitement. Her eyes were opened wide and a tear drop was showing in her eyes, threatening to come out. While a smile was slowly showing up on her face.

"Ramona Flowers? Will you-" Scott asked.

But before he could finish, his face turned into cautiousness. Something wasn't right to him. His Scott sense **(Which only tingles when someone says his name)** was tingling. But no one said his name. It's almost as if he had Spider sense. Maybe "The Power of Rage" was able to adapt his Scott sense into something similar to Spider sense. Other than that something caused him to sense trouble coming. Ramona on the other hands smile went down when she saw Scott's face. She tried to call his name but Scott didn't budge.

Suddenly out of nowhere something showed up next to Scott. Scott brought his attention to a small round animatronic ball. Scott couldn't help but feel like he's seen it from somewhere before. Then it started beeping. Scott then remembered where he saw that thing before. It was on a Spider-man video game he had once played. The small orbish ball started to beep faster. Scott jumped out of his Scott sense and stood back on his feet.

"Scott?" Ramona called out.

But Scott didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed Ramona.

"GET DOWN" he shouted.

Then he tackled Ramona onto the ground and covered her with his glowing body. Then **"BOOM"** the small ball let out a large explosion. Lucky for Scott and Ramona, Scott set them at a good enough distance. But not enough for the bottom of Scott's Superman cape to be partially burned off.

Then an evil laugh came down on Scott and Ramona.

"Well well well. Scott Pilgrim. I've been waiting all day to hunt you down." Said a creepy but familiar voice to Scott.

Glowing Scott let go of Ramona and looked behind him and he saw a familiar looking figure. Like someone he's seen in a video game. He was wearing a green armor suit. He was riding on a glider that was shaped like a robotic bat. He was wearing a green mask that had yellow eyes, a pointy head, and an open mouth.

"Ramona get to cover." Scott ordered.

Ramona ran behind a tree while Scott flew up in the air and stopped in a position where the glider with the figure on it. Scott gave the character an angry look.

"Now allow me to introduce myself." The character pleaded. "I am Norman Osborn aka THE GREEN GOBLIN".

**Oh man. The Green Goblin VS Scott Pilgrim. This is gonna be one intense battle. Who will win? Find out when Chapter 3 is uploaded. Sorry for the late update. Until then Peace out from BBMALMAL11.**


	3. Chapter 2:Goblin

_**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry about the late update on chapter 2. I've been busy practicing for graduation. But now that's all over. And it's finally SUMMER VACATION. So that means my chapter updates will be quicker than ever. So anyway, when we last met Scott he had a dream involving him and Ramona getting married. Scott's been dozing off at his job but Stephen Stills has been helping him out. Scott buys an engagement ring and…..you know how it goes. So anyway here's chapter 3.**_

"Now allow me to introduce myself." The villain pleaded. "I am Norman Osborn aka The GREEN GOBLIN." Goblin shouted evilly.

**NAME: GREEN GOBLIN**

**REAL NAME: NORMAN OSBORN**

**AGE: WHO THE HELL EVEN CARES?**

**STATUS: TOTAL ASSHOLE WHO RUINED SCOTT'S CHANCE AT PROPOSING TO RAMONA**

**OCCUPATION: TOTAL DICKWAD**

"Look if you want to fight can we not do this right now? I'm in the middle of something." Scott exclaimed.

"Oh what a pity. Too bad you won't be alive to finish it."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Enough talk. Once I kill you, I will rule this pitiful world." Goblin exclaimed.

_**SCOTT PILGRIM VS GREEN GOBLIN**_

_**FIGHT!**_

Goblin made his first attack by opening a shaft where he held his pumpkin bombs. Once the bomb popped out, Goblin grabbed it with a forceful grip and then threw it at the glowing, floating Scott. Scott remembered a number of moves that he had to do in order to beat Goblin. He could either deflect his pumpkin bombs** (Spider-man Shattered Dimensions. Actually supposed to be the Hobgoblin battle.)**, or fight him in hand to hand combat. Or throw different obstacles at him** (Spider-man 1 The Game). **Scott decided to do the first maneuver. The bomb was coming fast but Scott was able to deflect it with his glowing hand while he was still looking at Green Goblin with a battle ready face. Leading it to hit a civilians blue Toyota with a loud _**"BANG" **_and the civilian shouting, "AHH MY CAR!"

Scott flew after Green Goblin. Goblin grabbed another bomb and threw it at Scott once again allowing Scott to deflect it with his hand making it fly into space. Scott flew the same speed at Goblin with his Superman costume still glowing and his partially burned cape blowing against the wind but Goblin still had another trick up his sleeve. Goblin stepped on a button on the tail of his glider that caused the head of his gliders bat looking eyes glow green. Scott noticed and stopped even though he was a few feet away from Green Goblin. Goblin let out a menacing evil laugh and the gliders eyes began shooting gun bullets at machine gun speed. The bullets began hitting Scott right on his chest making bullet dents on Scott's Superman logo with every hit. Lucky for Scott he had invulnerability **(Note: Which only works when he's glowing. At the beginning of chapter 1 he wasn't glowing. So the teenage girls got lucky.)** from "The Power of Rage" So it didn't really hurt him or kill him but it did however, blow him back a few feet with Scott still struggling to fly after Goblin with his arm covering his head.

Ramona was still watching the battle between Goblin and Scott from the tree she hid behind and she saw that Scott was getting shot up. But Scott was still struggling to fly at him. But Scott was doing little success. Ramona couldn't help but feel a synch of nervousness for Scott.

Scott back in the air was still being shot at by Goblin's gliders machine gun bullets, but even though they would bounce right off of him Scott would still be falling back a little but still struggled to fly towards Goblin. Goblin let out another evil laugh and continued firing at Scott.

"Why don't you just give up Pilgrim? Your efforts are futile." Goblin said evilly.

Scott didn't say anything. He was still too busy trying to handle being shot by Green Goblin's machine gun bullets. Scott struggled harder and harder until he felt a slight bit weak at trying to reach Goblin. Scott was beginning to descend a bit while he was covering himself. He was so close to giving up. He just couldn't take anymore.

That is until he looked at the spot where Ramona was. She was looking at him with a nervous face. As if she was worried he would lose. It was official that she didn't want to lose him again as she did 6 months ago. Scott than gave her a smile of determination. Scott shut his eyes and turned his attention back at Green Goblin who was still shooting machine gun bullets at him and then Scott opened his eyes and struggled even harder to fly back towards Goblin. And this time he was succeeding.

Inside Green Goblin's armored suit Norman Osborn's face was startled as to what was happening. Back on the outside Scott was flying towards Goblin while the machine gun bullets were still firing at him and this time he was flying towards him quicker than he was before. Goblin began firing his Gatling gun bullets from his glider faster. Scott only moved back an inch that time still covering his eyes with his arm on his forehead, but Scott began to move towards Green Goblin some more and this time he sped up some more. Goblin began to grow furious at this and stopped firing his machine gun bullets. Allowing Scott to fly at him faster.

"Alright enough of this. Time to bring out the HEAVY ARTILLERY." Goblin shouted.

Than something was happening with his glider. It was shooting a flare from the back. Scott had stopped once again realizing what was happening with the glider. Then suddenly, the front part of the gliders wing began to glow a red light. Scott tried to remember if that was on the Spider-man game he had played but he couldn't fully recall that type of attack.

"That's right Pilgrim. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." Goblin exclaimed.

Then suddenly the glowing red object began to pop out of the wing of the glider. Then Scott remembered what the attack was. It was a large missile that blew up if it hit anything on contact. But the missile was coming fast. Scott tried to think of a way to maneuver the missile, but before he could think of anything the missile had already struck him with a loud **"BOOM"**. This made Scott fly backwards with his eyes shut closed from the impact with Green Goblin gliding after him. Scott was headed towards the ground but Goblin quickly grabbed his leg and threw at the side windows of a tall nearby building. Scott flew passed the corner of the window and instead crashed through the one next to it. Scott was then back outside with his eyes still closed from the impacts.

**(SLOW MOTION ON):** Scott opened his eyes and saw he was back outside until something had caught his attention. The ring that he had in his pocket was flying right in front of his eyes. And this time it wasn't in the small jewelry box anymore. Scott's eyes popped open when the ring began to fall. Scott made a grab for the ring with a "GRUNT" but it was at a too far distance for him to grab it but the wind from his grab made the ring twirl a little and ascend up a little. This time, Scott had used his flight ability to fly at it as he reached for the ring with his hand again.

And just as his hand was about to grab the ring,** (SLOW MOTION OFF)** out of nowhere Goblin had made his glider impact onto Scott causing him to fly backwards once again. But this time Scott had landed onto a nearby rooftop only bouncing off it once, but this time Scott reacted and back flipped and successfully landed on his feet with one hand down on the ground of the rooftop. Scott looked in his hand but it revealed the ring not in his hands. Scott looked around the rooftop platform to see if it flew along with him, but it was nowhere to be found. Scott looked at the spot where he last saw it falling. And just his luck he could hardly see it, but at least he had found it. Suddenly Goblin flew in front of the spot with an evil laugh.

Scott's face began to turn into frustration and then he clenched his fist in anger. Suddenly, another flare and red light began to come from Goblin's gilders other wing. Scott knew what to expect, so he prepared himself. And then Goblin fired another missile at Scott. Scott looked at the missile and ran towards it. As the missile was getting closer, Scott began to move faster. And something cool happened that it made the Goblin flinch. Scott grabbed the large missile and began to spin around very quickly. And then Scott threw the missile unexpectedly and it went fast towards Goblin than it was already going toward Scott. And **"BOOM" **the missile impacted onto Goblin's glider but not enough to destroy it or knock down Green Goblin. Goblin shielded his yellow masks eyes from the fire that was from the missile explosion. And as the steam cleared he peaked and Scott unexpectedly showed up through the smoke and punched Goblin in the jaw with a _**"POW!"**_ this time making him fall from his glider allowing Scott to land on it.

Scott jumped off the glider and flew towards the spot where he last saw the ring. As Scott hit the spot he saw that the ring was still falling to the ground. Scott then dived down towards it as fast as he could to catch the ring. Back in the air, the glider that was unattended began to activate its tracking device and began to make a beeping sound and then the lights began to change from green to red. Then it started flying down by itself towards the Green Goblin. Goblin who was still falling to his doom caught sight of his glider coming for him. Goblin was still at a high distance so lucky for him the glider was moving faster. As the glider reached the still falling Goblin he placed his feet back onto the spots where his feet should be and the gliders colors changed from red and back to green allowing Goblin to take back control of his glider. Goblin looked around for Scott and then spotted him flying downwards towards the ground.

"There you are." He said to himself in a slow deep tone.

Scott continued flying towards the falling engagement ring and was getting close to catching it. Scott was getting closer and closer to it and then he held out his hand in the process of catching it. Scott then reached out as far as he could. Then he glanced over to his left and saw the Goblin gliding towards him at super speed. Scott knew what was going to happen, but he turned his attention back to the ring that was still falling. Scott was only 3 meters away from catching the ring but Goblin was gliding faster towards him. Goblin saw that Scott was too distracted to focus his attention on Green Goblin so Goblin prepared his next attack. He grabbed another pumpkin bomb activated it and threw it at a certain spot where Scott would move next.

Scott was finally at a spot where he was able to catch the ring but the bomb was nearly 3 seconds away from him. The pressure was getting insane. First everything was focused on Scott and the ring. Then it went focusing onto the flying bomb. Then it went back to Scott, this time a little closer to the ring. Then back at the bomb, and then back at Scott which was showing him beginning to sweat and his eyes closed tight and his teeth clenched. Then back at the bomb, and this time everything focused on Scott's hand near the ring. **(SLOW MOTION ON):** The bomb was right underneath Scott's stomach headed towards the building instead. Then suddenly the bomb impacted into the building causing a large explosion with a **"KABOOM"** which not only left a large hole on the spot where it hit, but also made Scott flip forward and fall towards the street. And yet his costume was still not affected. **(SLOW MOTION OFF)**

Scott had crash landed at mega speed onto the top of a car and bounced right off it and then began doing a series of different flips while in thin air until he began rolling on the streets while bouncing on and off the street. Scott was going through hell on the streets. Scott was rolling at full speed until he finally landed on the ground on his back sliding backwards leaving a huge dirt trail until he crashed into the wall of another building. Scott opened his eyes and saw that his hand was gripping on something. He opened it and saw that he was holding the ring in his hands. He sighed in relief and smiled at the ring until he looked up and saw another bomb falling towards him. Scott stood up quickly and jumped out of the way keeping a firm grip on the ring as the missile had crashed into the building. He shoved it back into the pocket of his now partially ripped Superman costume with a few tears on the cape and 3 tears on the outfit. One on the hip, one on the superman logo, and one on the back.

Goblin had fired another missile but this time Scott decided to do the same maneuver as he had did earlier and quickly flew towards it, grabbing it once again in the process. Scott quickly began to spin in the air once again. Goblin knew what was coming so he took another bomb out the bomb dispenser, activated it and threw it at the still spinning Scott Pilgrim. Scott couldn't see the bomb coming at him so it was clear that he was vulnerable. The bomb began to get closer and closer until _**"BOOM"**_ the bomb had hit Scott while the missile was still in his hands which let out a really large explosion enough for Ramona who was quickly running towards Scott's position to see.

Ramona heard the explosion and saw a large fire coming from behind a building which caused her to get worried that something happened to Scott which it did.

Scott was caught in an explosion from the bomb that impacted on him while he was holding the missile. Scott began to fall to the ground with his eyes closed and his costume partially burned while Goblin watched him from the air. Scott was falling a good 20 stories until he fell onto the top of a large pick-up truck making it smash into pieces. Ramona finally arrived at the spot and took notice to the smashed truck. She ran towards it and saw Scott laying on it with his eyes closed. Ramona gasped at the sight of Scott and began to get worried that he might actually be dead. Then a lone tear had fell out of her eyes. She still wasn't certain if Scott was dead or not so she placed her head on Scott's chest. And lucky enough his heart was still beating. So technically he was just unconscious.

Ramona sighed in relief until a creepy voice showed up from behind her which made her eyes pop open.

"Hello my dear." Goblin said in a deep tone.

Ramona turned around and saw him still standing on his glider. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from Green Goblin knowing that he was too powerful to face head on. Goblin brought his glider down at Scott's unconscious body and jumped off it. He crouched down and whispered into Scott's ear,

"I'll kill you later. Right now I'm gonna kill your girlfriend nice and slow." He whispered slowly and evilly.

Goblin hopped back onto his glider and began to chase after Ramona at full speed. Ramona was running as fast as she ever could but Goblin was moving faster than her. Suddenly Goblin got ahead of her and quickly descended right in front of her. Ramona was able to stop but she slipped and fell onto her rear slowly crawling away from Goblin.

"You know I figured that it'd be more fun killing your boyfriend." Goblin exclaimed. Then he pulled out his sword from his glider. "But killing his girlfriend would seem to be twice as better."

Ramona let out a scream of terror **(Like the ones on those scary movies). **Scott even though he was unconscious heard Ramona's scream and quickly popped open and then glinted with anger and he clenched his fist and his teeth. Scott stood up extremely quickly and flew off extremely hard from the ground with some dirt coming from the ground and dust spreading through the air.

Scott flew at supersonic speed towards Ramona's destination with a malicious look of anger on his face. Lucky for Scott he wasn't angry enough for the flames to come back in his eyes like from when the first time he received "The Power of Rage".

Ramona was still backing crawling backwards from Green Goblin while he was about to make his move with his sword. Ramona came to a stop as she backed up onto the side of a crashed car which lead to Goblin having her cornered. Goblin raised up his sword readying to kill Ramona.

Scott was getting close to the spot where he heard Ramona's scream. Goblin back at the spot was preparing cut down on Ramona but not before saying,

"Say goodbye dearie. And I'll tell Pilgrim you said your goodbyes." Goblin exclaimed with an evil laugh. Goblin brought his sword down on Ramona but Scott was flying towards them out of nowhere and shouted,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

At Goblin and tackled him making him drop his sword while he was on his glider and landed on the glider. Scott gripped onto Goblins armored suit and began punching his mask. Scott landed an amount of 2 punches onto Goblin's mask until Goblin had grabbed the next punch and stabbed Scott in the ribs with his blades that were attached to the side of his arms.

Scott let out a painful grunt and grabbed his rib cage and kicked him off the glider but not before saying "Impressive." In a teaseful manner.

Scott was falling back to the ground holding the wound from where Goblin stabbed him but lucky for him, his invulnerability helped him heal quicker. Scott quickly reacted and made himself float in the air, allowing him to take back control of flying.

"This is why only fools like you are heroes. Because you never know what lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice. Take your girlfriend for example." Goblin exclaimed. "Her death would've been a quick one, but instead you do the fool thing and save her and look where it gets you."

"I don't care about what happens to me. All that matters is everyone else's safety. And what matters now is me defeating you." Scott said boldly.

Scott flew after Goblin readying to attack Goblin. But Goblin pulled out a grappling hook from his glider and threw it at Scott. Soon it wrapped itself onto Scott's waist. Scott brought his attention to the grappler and tried to remember the grappling hook from the video game he played but he couldn't recall it ever being known as a move. Suddenly Goblin made his glider fly at full speed which made Scott let out a scream as they headed towards a building not far from where they were.

As they were near the building Goblin had yanked the grappling hook making it untangle Scott while he crashed into the building wall still screaming as he fell inside the building landing on his back. Scott struggled to his feet and looked at his surroundings. He was in a building that looked as though it had been abandoned for years because there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. It looked like an old factory. Scott had never been in or heard of the building so it didn't seem familiar to him but there was a sign on a nearby door that said _**"Toronto's famous Kodak building."**_ **(I made that up.)** Scott's Scott sense began to tingle once again and that made him prepare for whatever trouble was coming next. Then suddenly a bomb came crashing through a window which caught Scott's attention. Scott back flipped away from the bomb and it let out an explosion that was bigger than the others and it made Scott fly backwards making him scream and crash into a wall.

Scott had landed on a table as Goblin showed up in the building, jumped off his glider and walked towards Scott.

"Pity. This is almost a reenactment from when I beat the living hell out of Spiderman." Goblin exclaimed.

Scott jumped up to his feet and ran at Goblin with a fist ready to punch him. But before Scott even had a chance Goblin had punched Scott hard in the face with a _**"POW" **_and jump spin kicked him into another wall.

"You're pathetic Pilgrim. All you've chosen since this battle started is misery, misery, misery." Goblin insulted.

Scott stood back up on his feet and tried to punch Goblin in the face. Goblin blocked his attack and punched him in the gut making Scott grunt in pain and crouch down to the ground holding his stomach. **(Note: Just because Scott had invulnerability didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. It's almost like a Superman type deal so…)**. Goblin kneed Scott in the face and making him stand back up allowing Goblin to uppercut him hard enough to make him fly up in the air a few feet away from Goblin.

"I could've offered you friendship, but you spit in my face. You're more predictable than Spiderman." Goblin said.

Scott quickly tried to stand back to his feet, but Goblin jumped in the air almost as high as Scott has seen Spiderman jump and land right in front of him. Goblin did a right jab then a left jab on Scott's face making blood fly off his lip and then landed another uppercut, making Scott fall to the ground. Scott tried to fly back in the air but Goblin quickly jumped to his distance in the air and sideways arm punched Scott in the face making him fall back on the ground. Goblin landed down and grabbed Scott by the chest of his still glowing Superman costume. Scott struggled to make Goblin let go of him, but Goblin socked him in the jaw making Scott fly backwards a few feet again but Scott rolled back onto his feet. Goblin started walking towards Scott. Scott looked to his side and used his super strength from the power of rage to lift it up a large table and threw it at Goblin. Goblin had punched the table which caused a large amount of dust to spread all around him. Goblin began to cough at the dust and Scott had made his next attack.

Scott had ran at him with another fist but as he had made his swing, Goblin had cleared the dust and sent a fast front kick at Scott making him slip backwards into a nearby pillar. Scott couldn't take much more. He began breathing heavily and began to struggle with standing on his feet. He looked up and Goblin was still walking towards Scott and all Scott could do was stand there while he was in so much pain. All of a sudden Goblin had made his way towards Scott and spin kicked him to the right making him bump into a wall. Scott was able to stay on his feet but he was completely injured. He needed time for his invulnerability to help reheal him but Goblin wasn't allowing him. Scott brought his attention towards Goblin and struggled to walk forward. Goblin than made a battle cry and jump kicked Scott back into the wall, making him fall completely on the front of his body and for him to make moans of pain. He brought his head up only for him to see Goblin walking towards him.

"I expected more of a fight from you, Pilgrim. But it seems that I've thought wrong." Goblin said in disappointment for Scott's efforts. He then took out his trident and kneeled down next to Scott and opened the yellow eyes from his mask.

"I'll make this as painful as I can. And when I'm done I'm going after your friends, your family, and then your precious little girlfriend. Goblin said in a deep evil tone.

Goblin had made a big mistake because that sentence made Scott look up at Goblin with so much rage in his eyes.

_Oh shit._

Scott then clenched his eyes shut and clenched his teeth and began to speak.

"You…will…not…TOUCH HER!" Scott shouted and boom, Scott had opened his eyes and revealed the red flames from 6 months ago came back into Scott's eyes and his red glow began to grow really bright. Suddenly, Scott's wounds began to heal quicker and his Superman costume had begun to tailor itself, no longer with anymore tears or blood marks. This made Goblin flinch back a little. But he soon continued his attack by activating the trident revealing 3 blades and pushing them towards Scott in order to stab him. But Scott quickly grabbed it with a full grip which caused Goblin's eyes to show nervousness.

Scott had shoved the trident onto Goblin making him drop the trident and fly across the room and crash right through a nearby wall making Goblin land in the hallway. Scott then flew after him as he saw Goblin stand back up on his feet. Goblin saw that Scott was flying after him but didn't have time to react because Scott had tackled Goblin and they both rolled on the ground once until Scott had landed on his feet and threw Goblin at the wall across from the last one sending Gideon to flying across the next room but not smashing the other wall but leaving a small crack on it. Scott flew towards Green Goblin again and this time crashing him into the wall again and he flew him upwards towards the ceiling and crashed him into it leaving a large hole in the ceiling. Scott crashed him into another wall but not enough to make another hole. Goblin was laid on the ground and his vision was very blurry from all the impacts. All he was able to see was a red blur coming from Scott's body. Scott was about to make his next attack by attempting to punch him but something was in his pocket poking the side of his leg. He reached in his pocket and took out the ring. Scott looked at it with his fiery eyes and they changed from angered rage to self-disappointment.

Scott realized he was once again the person he was 6 months ago. He didn't want to be that person anymore. He glinted at the ring with confidence and calmed himself down by closing his eyes and a taking a deep breath. Scott's glow had died down back to the regular way it would be when he was flying. Scott had opened his eyes and the flames that were in his eyes were back to normal. But Scott was still in anger after rethinking the words that came from Goblin. Scott lifted Goblin from his shoulder and began to right hook him in the jaw causing one of the yellow eyes to fall off.

Back on the outside streets of Toronto, Ramona was running towards Scott's destination until a voice had called out to her making her stop running.

"Ramona." Was the voice of Kim running towards her along with Stephen Stills and the others.

"Kim." Ramona shouted relieved it was her.

"We kept hearing gunshots and explosions. What's going on? Where's Scott?" Kim had asked suspiciously.

Ramona explained everything that's happened since Scott started fighting Green Goblin, including the part when Scott had proposed.

"Congratulations, Rammy. Can I see the ring?" asked a half drunken Wallace.

"Wallace, I just said that he didn't finish." Ramona retracted to Wallace.

"Oh… **(HIC)** sorry, I guess I **(HIC)** wasn't listening carefully."

"Okay cut the shit Wallace. Ramona do you know where's Scott is now?" Kim asked.

"Last time I saw him; Goblin tangled him up and made him crash into that building." Ramona responded pointing to the building ahead of them. Then everyone ran towards the building, hoping Scott would still be there.

Back inside the building Scott threw a right hook at Green Goblin breaking a tooth off one of the masks. Scott punched Goblin one more time until Goblin had raised up his hand.

"Stop. Please. I give up." Goblin said. But this time he didn't sound like the evil version of himself. He sounded like his regular, normal human being self. Scott stopped his fist from impacting onto Goblin's jaw. Goblin than yanked his now smashed up mask from his head revealing Norman Osborn with his face in sweat and a look of nervousness.

"Mr. Pilgrim I never meant to cause you any harm. I was forced by our leader. There are others coming for you as well." Osborn explained. But without Scott's notice he slowly reached for a button on his armors wrist which turned on a small blue light.

"What others? What are you talking about?" Scott asked suspicious and confused. Little did Scott know, Goblin's glider automatically came through the hole Scott crashed Goblin into and was aimed at Scott's back.

"I wish I could explain more to you but…" Goblin said standing back onto his feet. "I'm afraid I still have to kill you. God speed Pilgrim." Osborn said now with his Goblin voice.

Scott gave Goblin a confused expression until his _"Scott sense"_ had tingled again in his head. Soon enough the glider had automatically activated the blades from the front bottom part of his glider and flew at full speed at Scott. Lucky for Scott, he listened to his _"Scott sense"_ and immediately jumped high in the air before the glider could stab him and instead head straight towards Goblin. Scott back-flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. But the Goblin couldn't move from his spot. Instead he just stood in the spot in the spot where he was raised his hands in the air and said "Oh." Silently in failure. Then the blades from the glider had impacted with a _**"SLING" **_onto Goblin's guts all the way through his stomach making him fly back into the wall and the blade coming out of his back with blood spreaded onto the blade as it flew through Goblin's body and went through the wall.** (As most of you have probably already seen the first Spiderman movie.)**

Goblin let out a painful grunt and blood began to pop out of his mouth. Osborn then said something to Scott with a dying voice.

"Don-Don't let your rage control you. He'll use it."

Goblin suddenly turned into $62.00 worth of coins except for his glider which was still hanging on the wall. Then a voice shouted in the background and said,

"**K.O."**

Scott began to get very confused as to remembering that last part. Who was Goblin talking about? And why did he mention his rage? Suddenly the glider began to make a strange slow beeping sound and it began to glow red. Scott jumped out of his thoughts and grew suspicious as to what the glider was doing. The glider than began to beep even faster and made an evil laugh that sounded exactly like Goblin's. Scott realized what was going to happen and made a run for a nearby window. The glider was imprinted with an automatic self-destruct sequence that would go off if the Goblin had died. Then the gliders Goblin like voice had warned,

"This device will self-destruct in 10 seconds." Then it began its countdown

**10,**

Scott looked around for the nearest window he could find.

**9,**

Scott couldn't find a window. So he ran back out of the hall.

**8,**

Scott looked across both sides of the hallway but no windows.

**7,**

Scott had acted fast and decided to fly back to the spot where he first crashed.

**6,**

Scott followed the trail of holes in the walls he and Goblin crashed into.

**5,**

Scott was still traveling through the building.

**4,**

Scott went through a window and ended up in the spot where he was when he passed the second hole.

**3,**

Scott flew back through the last hole he passed.

**2, **

Scott ended up getting lost. He ended up at the third hole he already passed.

**1,**

Flew as fast as he could through the last few holes until he finally found the hole he crashed into.

**0 "See you in HELL!"**

Scott was caught in an explosion.

"_**KABOOOM!"**_

(Back outside the 10 seconds before the countdown.)

**10,**

Ramona and the others ran for the building. 23 meters away from the soon to be blown up building.

**9,**

Ramona and the others were 15 meters away.

**8,**

10 meters.

**7,**

6 meters away.

**6,**

Stephen Stills had tried to open the door but it was locked shut.

**5,**

Ramona tried to kick it open but no avail.

**4,**

Ramona took out her subspace hammer.

**3,**

Ramona warned everyone to move out the way.

**2,**

Ramona moved back a few feet and charged at the door.

**1,**

Ramona had jumped and slammed her hammer at the door until

"_**KABOOOM!"**_

Ramona was blown back in thin air along with the others from the explosion in the building. Ramona and everyone else had landed on the hard ground. Ramona brought her attention at the building and it was completely on fire.

"_SCOOOOOTT!"_ she shouted in terror knowing that Scott was still in there when it blew up. She reached her hand out towards the building and was stopped by Kim who held onto her from moving any further towards the building. Everyone stood up on their feet and stared at stared at the now burning building. Ramona couldn't look at the building for a full second and began to hug Kim tightly and began crying on her shoulder. Kim held onto Ramona and tried to comfort her by hugging her and rubbing her back to calm her down. Kim also began to grow a few tears in her eyes.

"Kim…you're crying?" Stephen Stills said referring to the tears coming from her eyes.

"What? No I'm not I just…got some dust in my eyes." Kim protested.

Suddenly another explosion had happened the building with another _**"BOOM"**_ which made more fire pop out of it. Everyone covered their eyes from the explosion and reopened them and saw a shadowy figure jump out of the burning window. Ramona was the only one who didn't take notice because she was still too busy crying in Kim's shoulder. The figure flipped as he jumped out of the building and landed on the ground with a small slide as he hit the ground and landed his hand on the ground. And who everyone saw really surprised them.

The figure was still glowing red but looked completely unharmed. And his costume didn't have a scratch on it. He then brought his attention to Ramona who he saw was still crying in Kim's arms.

"Ramona…?" he called.

Ramona heard the voice call her and she recognized the voice. Ramona's face turned from sadness to shock. She turned around and she was still shocked as to who she saw. It was Scott. And he looked completely unharmed.

"Why are you crying?" Scott asked.

Ramona couldn't help but make a big smile on her face and run after him but not before shouting "You're alive."

Scott just stood there still concerned as to why Ramona was crying. Ramona pounced onto Scott making him fall on the ground and she furiously pushed her lips onto his. Scott couldn't help but go with it and just enjoy the kiss he was receiving.

Kim decided that this was a special moment for both of them and forced everyone to walk away and give them their space and they all headed back to their respectable homes. Ramona broke of the kiss and hugged Scott while they were on the ground in relief that Scott was still alive. She lifted herself off of Scott and helped him to his feet as well. Scott checked to see if the ring was still in his pocket and lucky for him it still was. Then Ramona had spoken to him.

"So…what was it you were going to ask me before we were rudely interrupted?" She asked referring to earlier.

Even though with the burning building right next to them Scott figured that it wasn't really a bad time. He got down on one knee once again, but this time pulling out the "Star shine Moonlight Ring" in order for Ramona to see. Ramona grew another big smile with joyful excitement as Scott began to speak.

"Ramona Flowers…will you marry me?" Scott asked still on one knee while the ring was in his hands.

Ramona let out another lone tear but this time with happiness. Then she gave him an assuring nod and whispered,

"Yes." Scott heard her and repeated her with a "Yes?" and Ramona replied and said "Yes. Oh God, Scott of course I will marry you." She said with full excitement this time with another teardrop coming out of her eye. And with that Scott grew a cheerfully happy smile, grabbed her hand, and placed the ring on her finger. When Scott finished he stood back up allowing Ramona to push herself onto him as she wrapped an arm around Scott's neck and kiss him on the lips harder than the last one. The 2 of them stayed that way for a while but they had no idea they were being watched from a secret hideout.

(Destination: Villains hideout)

"Goblin has failed us." Main antagonist number 1 had said.

"Then whose turn is it now? Pick me, pick me, pick me." Villain number 3 said jovially.

"Mr. *****. (Aka villain number 4) you will go next." Main antagonist number 1 announced.

"Oh c'mon he can't even fight." Villain number 3 whined.

"Sorry kiddo. Maybe you'll get your turn next time." Villain number 4 said sarcastically.

And with that he left the building in a car that exactly matched the color of his outfit.

"Dr. *******?" Main antagonist number 2 had called to main antagonist number 1. "What if we don't succeed?"

Main antagonist number 1 let out a smug evil laugh and replied, "Do not worry ****, I have special plans for Pilgrim if he succeeds. _Very_ special plans." He said evilly and then walked into the shadows to work on his secret project.

_**Man this chapter took me days to write. But at least it was worth it. Anyway part 4 is surely to be uploaded more quickly. Until than…Peace out from BBMALMAL11.**_


	4. Chapter 3:The Nightmare

_**Welcome back to "Scott Pilgrim VS His New Life". I would like to say that I am grateful for the many many viewers and they've really inspired me to keep writing. Okay, so as we left off, Scott Pilgrim had a strange dream about him and Ramona getting married and it was recurring in his head over and over again. Scott brought an engagement ring for Ramona and the next day he tries to propose and ends up fighting the Green Goblin. Scott successfully defeated Goblin and finally was able to propose to Ramona. Now, let's see what happens next.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Nightmare**_

Scott was in a church standing at the top of an alter wearing his black and white grooms outfit and waiting for his bride's arrival while the musician played "Wedding Bell Blues". Wallace, Stephen Stills, and Neil were all standing behind him in there groomsmen outfits and Stacey, Kim and Lisa Miller (who is now a famous Hollywood actress.)were across from them wearing their bridesmaids' outfits. Everyone Scott knew was there (even Julie who was not in the alter.). Suddenly the door slowly opens, revealing a beautifully dressed Ramona Flowers in her white wedding gown with white foamy roses sowed on it and the white veil perched across her blue hair and white stretchy gloves that went up to the lower half of her arms and white high heels. She was carrying a red rose bouquet while her other arm was wrapped in her smiling fathers as he escorted her through the aisle and he was technically not a scary looking guy.

In fact he was just a random 40 something year old man with black curly hair, a gray and black goatee and gray sideburns with blue eyes and in a black suit. As Ramona arrived to the alter, she had given her father a small kiss on the cheek and climbed the top of the alter, handing her bouquet to Kim in the process, who was wearing a pink bridesmaid's outfit and pink high heels and was actually _smiling_. Scott just stood there staring at his lovely bride with a smile. As soon as Ramona had stood in front of him, she gave him a sad smile of happiness and put her hands into Scott's. Soon the preacher had told everyone to be seated.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers in holy matrimony. If anyone feels as though that these 2 should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." He pleaded.

Lucky for Scott he already killed the 7 evil exes because if they were still alive, Scott would've been totally fucked. But he didn't have to worry about that and no one raised their hands or shouted "I object."

"Very well then." The preacher said. "Scott Pilgrim do you take this lovely woman, Ramona Flowers to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

Scott was about to say "I do." But before he could, the power in the church went out making it completely dark and Scott's _"Scott sense" _began to tingle. Soon enough everyone had begun to scream in terror and Scott could feel Ramona grab onto him. Scott had prepared himself by getting in a fighting stance while Ramona held onto his shoulder. Suddenly something that sounded like large, heavy footsteps caused the building to shake which made everyone even more afraid. Then suddenly something was happening to the roof of the church. Scott brought his attention to it and went out of Ramona's hold and flew up towards it but stopped in the middle half of the church. Then something that looked like large and dark fingers had crashed into the roof with a hard grip and yanked it off in the process revealing a cloudy sky with thunder added to it. Scott stared at the now broken roof and he was frightened as to what he saw but everyone else was panicking with fear.

He saw 2 giant figures that were at least like 92 feet tall standing next to each other. And they both looked down at him with big evil smiles. One figure had devilish red eyes (Or regular white in the comics) and was completely darkish grey all around his body, even his clothes. Another had eyes with fiery flames burning in them and he was glowing red all over his body. They were both wearing the clothes as what Scott would sometimes wear out in the field. The 2 figures were both wearing "Smashing Pumpkins" t-shirts with terribly drawn hearts in the middle that said S.P. only the dark ones letters were backwards and the glowing ones was reddish orange and they both wore jeans. They also had shaggy hair one dark and one red. Scott was looking at 2 different versions of himself only they were larger. NegaScott and RageScott.

**NAME: NEGASCOTT NAME: RAGESCOTT**

**(Scott's evil twin) (Scott's **_**new**_** evil twin)**

**AGE: 25 years old. AGE: 25 years old**

**STATUS: Makes the evil exes seem Status: Same deal as NegaScott**

**like cub scouts.**

**RATING: Negative Awesome RATING: Hellfire Awesome**

Scott gave them fearful stares until he had glinted at them with bravery and charged at them in flight. Scott readied a fist at NegaScott first but oversized RageScott had punched him back into the church with his giant fist making him crash into a bench. Scott began to moan in pain from the impact but quickly struggled to stand on his feet but his vision was blurry.

RageScott brought his attention to Ramona and gave her a smug evil grin. Ramona screamed in terror as RageScott had reached inside the church with his incredibly large hand and grabbed her and carried her up towards him. Ramona struggled to get out of his grip but RageScott's grip was too tight.

"SCOTT!" she screamed.

Scott heard Ramona's call and quickly took action by flying full speed towards RageScott. But before he could even land a punch onto him, NegaScott grabbed Scott in thin air with a full grip. Scott grunted and tried to get loose from oversized NegaScott's large hand but NegaScott began to squeeze Scott causing him to grunt and gasp in pain. NegaScott brought Scott closer to his face with an evil smile and continued to squeeze Scott, this time even harder. Scott then let out a scream from the pain he was receiving, as if his guts were coming out of him. NegaScott crushed him for over 30 seconds while Scott continued screaming and felt some of his bones crack and then loosened his grip and slammed Scott back into the church making him land on a piano.

Scott lied their in so much pain and began to cough out blood from his mouth then turned to his back holding his pain filled body . Something else was completely off. Scott couldn't hear everyone's screams anymore. He slowly sat up and saw everyone around him were gone. He didn't even see them run out of the church. Everyone just randomly disappeared. Not a single sign of life. Nothing but a now dark destroyed church and 2 evil version of himself and one of them was holding his now frightened bride. Scott began to grow completely nervous.

"Ramona." He called out in a dying breath.

Ramona was still in RageScott's hand and she started to grow scared tears in her eyes as to seeing the sight of her heavily injured fiancée.

"Please…don't take her from me." Scott begged as he slowly started to stand on his feet until he collapsed back onto his knees and his hands landing hard on the ground.

Scott brought up his head to NegaScott and RageScott. And the next thing he saw was NegaScott readying a giant fist getting ready to completely crush him with an evil smile while RageScott looked at him with the same evil smile with Ramona still in his grip. Scott struggled to stand back on his feet but he couldn't and all he saw was an overgrown fist headed straight towards him at full speed. Scott shut his eyes and readied for the worst.

Suddenly Scott heard a voice come out of nowhere. Which made Scott's eyes pop open but all he could see was NegaScott's fist still coming at him.

"Scott…Scott wake up." Said the voice that sounded exactly like Ramona.

* * *

Scott woke up from a terrible nightmare with his eyes opening quickly making him sit up in the process breathing heavily. Scott looked at his surroundings and saw that he was back in his and Ramona's apartment. He glanced at himself to see if his bones were still intact and all he saw was him not wearing a shirt. He looked back up and he saw Ramona straddled on his waste giving him a nervous look.

"Scott are you okay? You were talking in your sleep. You sounded like you were having a nightmare." Ramona explained

Scott didn't answer. Instead he just put his head in his hands.

"No." he replied in a sad tone.

Ramona stared into her fiancées covered face and then moved from his waist and wrapped her arms around him.

"Scott. What happened in your dream?" She asked

"Me. I happened Ramona." He said removing his hands and looking back at her with a sad look.

"What do you mean _you_ happened?" Ramona asked removing her hold from Scott.

Scott didn't want to relive that nightmare but he explained it anyway. After explaining his nightmare to Ramona, he put one hand back into his eyes but Ramona had wrapped her arms around Scott once more trying to make him feel better. Ramona knew Scott would never be like that no matter what. Because after all he did defeat her 7 evil exes. He was even able to kill Gideon. And when Scott defeated Gideon, Ramona was finally able to be rid of him from her head making her forget wanting to have anything to do with him anymore in the process. Scott didn't even have to go inside her head to do that. She even knew that he killed Gideon all because he loved her so very much and that she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. It was so _obvious_ she knew Scott loved her. And of course she loved him back.

Scott just took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as a way of trying to calm him down.

"I'm…I'm uhh…I'm gonna go get some fresh air real quick." Scott silently told Ramona.

"Are you sure?" Ramona reminded.

"Yeah. I just need to get my head straight real quick." Scott said.

"Oh okay." Ramona answered before giving him a confidential kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry. Deep down you know you would never do something like that. Even I would know that."

Scott began to smile a tad bit and kissed her as a way of saying thank you.

"Thanks honey." He said.

Scott got up from the bed and put on his jeans he had on earlier over his boxers, grabbed his blue t-shirt, put on his shoes and headed out of the bedroom. He grabbed his jacket, and went out back to the balcony **(2****nd**** floor rear)**.

Scott inhaled some of the nighttime fresh air and sat down on the balcony chair. Suddenly Scott's head started to flashback to the nightmare and all he could see were the gigantic versions of NegaScott and RageScott with a frightened Ramona in RageScott's fist. This made Scott jump off from the chair and walk backwards away from the table with his eyes clenched tight and his teeth clenched with his hands gripped really hard on his head as he squatted a bit while moving his head.

"Stop." He said quietly to his head. But the nightmare just kept replaying itself in his head.

"Stop." He said this time a little louder making him feel angry. But it just kept happening.

"_STOOOOOP!"_ he shouted out loud with rage. Practically enough to be heard around the apartment. In fact around the whole neighborhood.

Scott let go of his head and opened his eyes and he saw red all around him which only meant one thing. He was in his rage mode again. But this time he didn't care. He grunted a few times with anger and shut his eyes tight again while his head faced up the sky and his arms to his side and he let out a rage filled scream,

"**HRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH**_"_which was definitely heard all across the neighborhood.

Back in the bedroom, Ramona shot up from her bed when she heard Scott's screams outside and began to get worried. She then decided to go check on him. Soon enough she began to hear sounds that sounded like wood being smashed and him making angry grunts. She quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her night robe and slowly headed towards the back patio. Soon enough the angry grunts and sounds of smashed wood had quiet down and Ramona made it to the back patio. When she stepped outside into the balcony, she made a look of horror. The table was broken in half, the pole to the clothesline was broken off (Good thing it wasn't laundry day.), there were punched holes in the bricks of the wall and one of the chairs was smashed onto the ground leaving nothing but wooden sticks and pieces, and the gate to the balcony looked like it was broken off in the middle. All that was missing was Scott.

"Scott?" she called to him. But no answer.

She looked around to see if he flew off somewhere but he was nowhere in the sky. She then decided to look down from the balcony. But he wasn't there and the gate that surrounded the entire lawn looked like it was smashed. It had about 6 punched holes and part of it looked like it was snapped off and smashed onto the ground. And there was a huge gap to the gate entrance that looked like it was broken off. Ramona began to grow even more afraid. She might have thought either something bad happened to him or he lost control of his anger again. Ramona looked ahead of her and she saw a red light coming from a far distance from the apartment which gave the conclusion that it was definitely Scott.

"SCOTT!" she called, but he just kept going without a response.

Soon enough the light disappeared out into the trees across from the backyard and could no longer be seen. Then she saw a few trees get knocked down which made Ramona even more nervous than ever. And then a light came streaming up out of the trees and went flying towards the city. Ramona knew that it was Scott if Scott was in rage mode he would destroy something breakable. And to him in rage mode that meant _anything _would be breakable. Ramona came to a conclusion that she had to go look for him before he destroys the city. She would need help first. She quickly walked back inside her apartment spent 4 minutes of putting on some clothes, put on her roller skates and headed towards the phone. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Kim's phone number.

"_Hello?"_ was the sound of a tired Kim Pine over the phone.

"Kim. It's Ramona. I need your help."

"_Are you serious? It's like 3:11 in the morning." _ Kim complained.

"I know, I know but I really need your help. It's about Scott." She explained.

"_Great. What did he do this time? Are you guys not getting married anymore?"_

"No Kim it's not that at all. He's gone."

Kim in the other line began to get confused.

"_What? What do you mean he's gone Ramona? You mean like missing gone or gone gone?"_ She asked a little concerned.

"Like gone as in, he's probably going to go on a murderous rampage gone." She warned.

"_What? What happened?" _Kim asked hoping to get some information from Ramona.

"Scott was having a nightmare and I woke him up and he looked totally freaked out. I asked him what was wrong and explained his nightmare to me." Ramona explained. "He said something about seeing NegaScott and him in his rage mode and how they were destroying everything and taking me away from him. I held Scott to make him feel better and he told me he needed some fresh air. Then he had left outside and then a few minutes later I heard him scream like really loud and the next thing I know is I hear him grunting like he was angry and I heard stuff being smashed. I got worried that something bad was happening to him. So when I went to check on him, he wasn't there and all I saw was a half demolished balcony." Ramona was going to explain the part about seeing his red light in the woods but then she heard an explosion that sounded like it was coming from the city which made her jump a little.

"Kim…Kim did you hear that?" Ramona asked with a hint of fear. But Kim didn't answer. And then another explosion occurred.

"Kim?" she called out. Then suddenly Kim had spoken on the phone again.

"_Uh Ramona? You might want to turn on the news." Kim ordered._

Ramona couldn't help but do as Kim was told and quickly went to the living room and turned on the TV and turned to the news channel with the cordless phone still leaned on her ear.

"_**Now here's Sarah Marshall on "Eyewitness News".**_ Announced the news anchorman.

"_**Thanks Tom, just a few minutes ago a glowing red figure shaped like a human being that was seen no longer than 3 days ago has once again came by not too long ago causing rapid mayhem to the streets of Toronto. We believe that the figure was picking up large objects and throwing them around which seemed to be due to sudden anger and that his eyes were endowed with fiery flames in his eyes. **_

That announcement made Ramona really worried because she knew that it was obviously Scott.

_**5 minutes ago we received a recorded footage from 3 high school students: Matt Turner, his cousin Zack Turner, and their longtime friend Andrew Johnson that were around during the scene. Here's a video that they've showed us."**_ Explained Sarah. And soon the camera had gone to the video that was recorded.

"_**Dude, I can't believe that party lasted all night."**_ Zack complained tiredly.

"_**Well at least it was worth it. And why did you bring that fucking camera man?"**_ Matt asked annoyed about the camera.

"_**I told you, I just feel like filming stuff."**_Zack said.

"_**Um, Zack? You do realize that thing is still on right?"**_Andrew reminded.

"_**Yeah I know. I just didn't want to turn it off."**_

Matt, Zack and Andrew were coming from the awesomest party that they've ever been to. In fact it was more awesome than any of Julie's lame parties. The party lasted since 6:00 pm and all of them were officially tired. Matt was the only one that got partially drunk but after a few hours he was healthy again. Then a sound from the background was making a ruckus that sounded like stuff was being destroyed and people screaming. Which made Matt and them stop walking.

"_**Dude what the hell was that?"**_ Matt had asked a little freaked out.

Suddenly the video began to make sounds of screaming people from behind.

"_**What the hell's going on over there?"**_Andrew asked curious to the screaming people. Then the camera turns around with Andrew in the front watching the stampede of screaming people running away on a sideways road while another stampede was headed towards them. As soon as the crowd came onto them, it had made the camera wiggle a bit. Lucky for Zack, Andrew, and Matt they were close to each other but they lost sight of one another.

"_**MATT? Matt, Andrew! GUYS!"**_Zack called.

"_**I'm over here."**_Matt called out. Soon enough the camera started rotating rapidly around until Zack was able to find Matt.

"_**Matt. Where's Andrew?" **_

"_**I'M OVER HERE!**_**" **Andrew signaled somewhere in the crowd. And then another explosion happened.

Soon enough the guys were able to find each other.

"_**What the fucks going on here?"**_Matt questioned a little more freaked out.

"_**I don't know man let's go check it out."**_ Zack advised.

Then the guys headed for the direction where they saw the people were running away from. When they almost reached the end of the street something made them totally freaked out. A car came flying down with a _**"CRASH" **_onto the road and then bounced back up into the air.

"_**OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"**_ Andrew asked.

"_**I don't know man."**_

Then the camera began to shake a little due to Zack running towards the object. When they arrived at the spot they looked to the direction where they saw it and it was a completely smashed car. It was flipped over and completely thrashed on top of another car and it was showing a small amount of fire.

"_**Jesus Christ."**__ Zack said._

"_**Dude are you getting this?"**_Andrew asked_._

"_**Yeah I got this."**_Zack replied.

"_**Oh man this is totally fucked up. What the hell did this?"**_

"_**Holllly SHIT!"**_Matt exclaimed. _**"Uh guys?"**_

"_**What? OH CRAP!"**_ Andrew said looking in the direction behind him along with Matt.

"_**What are you guys talking abo-"**_ Zack said as he turned the camera around. But before he could finish his sentence the he looked at what Matt and Andrew were referring to. The camera showed a figure that was glowing bright red floating in the air. Zack used his camera to zoom in on it. He saw a guy with fiery red hair and his entire body was glowing uncontrollably and his eyes were endowed with red flames in them. It was Scott and he looked like he was totally filled with rage while in the background there were broken streetlights, some cars were thrown into buildings and some completely demolished. And some of the buildings had broken windows, large holes in the walls and streetlight poles were thrown into them. And there was a fire hydrant squirting water out in the air.

"_**Oh GOD!**_" Zack shouted with fear.

"Scott." Ramona whispered with horror seeing the sight of her fiancée from the TV.

Soon enough back on the TV, police sirens were heard and the camera rotated to the side and the authorities arrived on the spot **(Since the police station was close by) **with an amount of 6 police cars. Soon enough the officers had came out of their police cars with guns in their hands. And then one of the officers spoke.

"_**What're you boys doing here? There's a madman right there destroying everything." **_he warned. And then they heard a _**"CLASH" **_and the camera brought its attention to Scott's direction and it revealed a car flying towards them.

"_**OH SHIT!"**_ Zack said in fear. Then he started running and the camera was facing the ground and began to shake a little. The camera faced back up a few seconds later and the camera showed that the guys were behind the police cars.

And as soon as the camera looked up, the car that was thrown at them had flown pass them until an explosion was heard added with fire coming from the corner of the building next to them. After that, the police officers had moved behind the police cars and Scott stopped flying right in front of them. The guards aimed their guns at Scott and started firing away. Scott covered his eyes from the ongoing gunshots until he uncovered himself. The camera zoomed into Scott and revealed an extremely angry face with the flames still in his eyes and his teeth clenched. The camera quickly zoomed out allowing it to see the officers as well. Scott then landed onto the ground in front of one of the guards. Then the camera turned to the ground for some reason.

"_**Jesus man, this is just fucking insane man. Let's get the hell outta here."**_ Matt shouted in fear.

Then the camera was facing up again, only it wasn't facing Scott's direction. Instead it was facing the up ahead the opposite direction showing Matt and Andrew running ahead of Zack with the camera still in his grip but they didn't get far. And then out of nowhere Zack heard a scream coming right towards him.

"_**The hell?" **_ He muttered in suspicion. Then Zack pointed the camera upwards and there clear as day was a policeman flying over them in thin air screaming in fear. Until _**"CLAK"**_ he had crashed into nearby light post and came crashing into the ground which made Zack and the others flinch back and stop running.

"_**What the fuck!" **_Matt said totally freaked out. Then the camera turned back to Scott's direction. Scott was surrounded by the large group of police officers which made it difficult to see him. And then 3 more policemen were flying out of the crowd also screaming in pain. Suddenly, one of the police officers had shouted something.

"_**My weapons aren't hurting him at all." **_ He exclaimed. And then something else began to happen. Scott was floating in the air once again and the red light that was glowing on Scott began to get a little brighter. And then a couple officers had spoken again.

"_**What the hell's happening?"**_

"_**Oh God he's gone rogue."**_

"_**FALL BACK, FALL BACK."**_

But before they could run, Scott had put up a fist and landed on the ground with a sonic _**"BOOM"**_ and a ground wave had formed onto the ground which pushed back the 12 policemen back at a far distance away from him along with the police cars. And then the camera brought its attention to the police officers that were blown far away until they landed on street poles, the street and into large buildings.

_**"Jesus Christ." **_Shouted Zack as Andrew and Matt brought their attention back at Scott's direction. Zack turned the camera back at Scott's direction and then it Scott flew back up into the air with part of the ground being broken off leaving a large crater in the process. And that was the end of the video.

Ramona quickly turned off the TV and then made a look of nervousness still staring at the now turned off television.

"_Ramona...Ramona are you there?" _Kim asked over the phone.

"Kim…" Ramona responded.

"_Ramona he's gone crazy. What do we do?" _ Kim asked nervously.

"We gotta find him before he destroys the city." Ramona ordered. "That's not the man I fell in love with. The real one I love is somewhere in there and I know it.

"_You're right. We have to go find him. For the sake of your wedding at least." _Kim confessed. _"I'll call Stephen and the others and we'll meet you at your place."_

"Alright, but use Subspace, Its quicker transportation. And Kim?"

"_What?"_

"Be careful. There's no telling where Scott would go next."

"_Hey don't worry Rammy. I'll be fine. And don't worry…we'll bring Scott back."_ Kim said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah… you're right." Ramona said a little glumly. And then she hung up the phone. "At least I hope so." She said sadly under her breath.

_(15 minutes later)_

Kim arrived at Ramona's apartment along with Stephen Stills, Neil, Stacey, and Wallace. Kim still wasn't used to using Subspace yet so she began to feel a little nauseous but she held it in.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." Ramona announced in relief.

"Yeah good thing too. Good thing we didn't run into Scott or else he would've seriously killed us." Kim said in relief also.

Ramona couldn't help but get a hint of sadness from that sentence. Kim took notice and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey don't worry Ramona. We'll find a way to bring Scott back." Kim said.

"Yeah Ramona. Just because he's destroying things, doesn't mean the old Scott isn't in there somewhere." Wallace added.

Ramona couldn't help but smile a little.

"Now c'mon we gotta go find him and fast." Kim reminded.

"Right let's go." Ramona agreed. And then they all went with Ramona to look for the man that she loves.

* * *

20 minutes have passed and Ramona and the gang finally reached the city and it looked a disaster. In the air they saw black smoke spreading in the air, there were cars that were smashed and some looked like they were thrown into the buildings. There were partial dead bodies on the ground. Most were police officers. And there were light posts that were broken down.

"Oh god. It looks like hell out here." Stacey commented with fear.

"We better find Scott and fast." Ramona exclaimed.

Then something caught Ramona's attention. There was a police speaker on the ground making a streaming sound. Ramona walked over to it and picked it up. Then she brought it to the others and pressed the button. Then an instructor had spoken from it and said.

"_All units, be advised: subject was last seen heading towards Bloor Street. Military forces are headed towards its position. Take caution away from subject do not engage. I repeat do not engage._

"Well at least now we know where Scott is." Kim said. "But we better hurry if we want to catch up with him before the military does." Lucky for them Bloor was only 5 minutes away.

Soon enough they heard a hovering sound coming from the air. They brought their attention upwards and they saw a military chopper flying east from them. And then they heard cars coming from ahead of them. They brought their attention forward and they saw military trucks driving past them and going the same direction as the chopper. And then there were 2 tanks following them.

"Too late." Wallace stated.

"They must be after Scott. We better follow them." Stephen Stills advised.

They followed the military soldiers and when they hit the corner, the trucks had turned the next corner. As soon as they saw the last truck turned the corner the gang continued to follow and one of the soldiers had screamed,

"TARGET SPOTTED! FIRE, **FIRE**!"

And then the sounds of loud gunfire had been heard and the gang ran as fast as they could towards the destination. As soon as they reached the corner, they saw a red light emitting from behind the wall. Ramona brought her attention upwards and saw the chopper shooting along with the sounds of gunshots. Then suddenly out of the blur, a large object that looked like a bus was flying in the air and then it impacted onto the chopper causing it to blow backwards and crash with a loud explosion. Then a loud _**"CLASH"**_ was heard and everyone brought their attention away from the chopper and looked back to the spot where the soldiers and trucks and tanks were. A military truck came crashing into the front of the Honest Ed's store. The others went to the spot to get a better glance at the mayhem and they saw Scottfloating in the air still glowing with rage and the red flames still bright red in his eyes and his face showing complete rage. A tank had shot at him while the AK-47's and Machine guns were shooting him but he grabbed the missile before it could impact into him and he threw it at the tank. The missile impacted on the tank which caused another massive explosion that made Kim and the others cover their eyes from the explosion and the other tank next to it also explodes from being so close.

"_**MULTI-KILL COMBO" **_**+2050**

The trucks on the other hand were still intact since they were at a good distance away from the explosion. Scott landed on the ground with a loud _**"WHUD!"**_ which made a crater in the ground. He stepped out of it and the soldiers that weren't in the truck continued firing their weapons at him but it had no effect. Scott continued walking towards the soldiers and they continued firing their weapons but to no avail did they even hurt him but just bounce right off him. Scott reached one of the soldiers and quickly grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at another soldier making them fly back onto the hood of a military truck and causing it to move backwards into the demolished tanks.

"_**COMBO" **_**+3050**

The last 6 soldiers began to grow fear in their faces and stopped firing at Scott.

"Our weapons are useless. FALL BACK!" One of the soldiers shouted in defeat.

But before one of them could even try to run Scott jumped high in the air and landed on top of one of the trucks crushing it in the process. The soldiers quickly backed away from Scott but then Scott dashed at one of them and punched him far away from them. He then looked at the others who still had fear in their eyes and Scott punched another into a nearby building.

Ramona and the others still stared in nervousness at Scott's rampageous form as he was throwing and punching the soldiers around. Ramona on the other hand was really worried about Scott. She's never seen him so angry like that before. Scott threw the last soldier into a street light and then continued his rampage and picked up the military truck and bashed it on the ground rapidly with angry grunts. Then he threw it at another building this time making it stick to the wall. Scott shoved the 2 demolished tanks to the side. 1 crashed into a wall and the other hit the sidewalk and flipped to its side.

Ramona and the others stared at Scott with his brightly red glowing body and the flames in his eyes were still rapidly shining in his eyes while on the outside he was rapidly panting angrily.

**Every ones results of getting used to Scott's glow:**

**Ramona: 6/10**

**Kim: 2.5/10**

**Stephen Stills: 1/10**

**Stacey: 2/10**

**Wallace: 2/10**

**Neil: 2/10**

**Julie: Still doesn't know.**

**Lisa: Doesn't know either**

**Envy: You get the picture**

Ramona couldn't stand seeing her fiancée in so much rage. It nearly broke her heart seeing him like this.

"Scott." She said silently.

"Ramona, we have to find a way to stop him, what do we do?" Kim asked.

But Ramona didn't answer. Instead she just continued looking at her rampageous fiancée. She knew that if she even tried to talk Scott he wouldn't listen but he _would_ try to kill her. She didn't have the will power to hurt the only man she loves. Which would she choose? Fight the man that she loves or get killed due to being mistaken as a threat?

"Kim…I'm going to talk to him."

To be continued…

_**Sorry for the late update. I was consumed with Writers Block. But who can blame me? These chapters are getting more difficult to write. So from now on I take the blame for late updates. And I agree with anyone who says this chapter is sappy. Until then peace out from BBMALMAL11.**_


	5. Chapter 4: I'll Crush ALL OF THEM

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**I'll Crush ALL OF THEM!**_

"Kim…I'm going to talk to him." Ramona said.

"What? But he'll try to kill you. He's too angry." Kim defended.

"I know. But I don't want to fight him. And to me, it's the only way I can try to get him to calm down." Ramona interrupted.

Kim sighed at Ramona's decision and just nodded to Ramona in agreement. Ramona brought her attention back to Scott who was now in the air looking at the destruction that he caused so far to Toronto.

Ramona walked away from the spot where she and the others watched Scott take out the soldiers and called to him.

"Scott." She yelled. But Scott didn't answer. But what surprised her most was that he actually turned around and glanced at her with his angry face revealing the brightly red fire in his eyes and his body still glowing red.

"Scott, you need to stop this. You're becoming something you told me you didn't want to be. You're destroying the city that you love. And you're scaring the people that respect and love you. You're even scaring _me_!" Ramona exclaimed to Scott.

Scott didn't reply to her. Instead he flew down back to the ground and lands hard on his feet making a crater in the street. He stood up and began walking slowly towards Ramona. Ramona's face turned to nervousness but then converted into bravery.

**Ramona's updated result of getting used to Scott's red aura: 8/10**

"Do you even _see_ what you're doing? You're causing harm to innocent people. And far worse than what people experienced from my 7 evil exes. I don't want you to turn into one of them. Or worse, an evil ex-fiancée. You're better than them and you know it." Ramona persuaded. But Scott continued walking towards her with the same angry look. "Scott baby, you need to calm down. I want you to come back to me. Come back to _us._ I don't want to have to fight you. I love you." She pleaded.

Scott continued walking towards Ramona with the same angry emotion that revealed that he was obviously still in rage.

"Uh, Ramona? I don't think he's listening." Kim blurted out.

Ramona didn't respond instead her face turned to nervousness. Scott reached Ramona's spot and looked down at her as if he was taller than her. Which he was by 3 inches. Ramona looked into Scott's eyes and even though she saw fire from great anger in his eyes, she still saw the same loveable, pleasant, simple-minded and stupid man that she fell in love with, but she remained with the nervous emotion.

"Scott, if you're still there, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you're still you. I want you to show me the real you. The you that gave me…this." Ramona said and then raised her hand for Scott to see the engagement ring that he gave her. Scott took notice and looked at it. He stared at the ring for a few seconds and then made a look of fearful disappointment. Then his head started to flash back to the very start of that crazy and yet heartwarming night. The party, the drunken Wallace that was eavesdropping, the flight to the park, the proposal, the battle with Goblin…everything. Scott shook his head to jump out of the memory. Ramona took notice to Scott's now glummy face and a small smile of relief showed up on her face. Though it didn't grow any bigger seeing that Scott was in rage still.

"Ramona." He said silently. The others took notice as well and walked over towards Scott but not _too_ close but a few feet away from Ramona. Ramona dropped her hand and stepped forward closer to Scott.

She looked into Scott's eyes and the red fire began to die down a tad bit. She moved her hand towards Scott's and he began to do the same with his. But when they both were 2 centimeters away from touching, Ramona was electrocuted with a **"ZAP"** that came directly from Scott's glow. Ramona quickly pulled her hand away from Scott and held her hand due to the pain from the static shock. Ramona looked at Scott who had a worried expression on his face.

"Ramona, I-I'm sorry I-" he apologized but was interrupted by Ramona.

"It's okay, Scott. I know you didn't mean to. Let's just wait for you to calm down some more." Ramona suggested with a smile.

"Yeah…you're right."

Scott then brought his attention to his friends who were still a few feet away from Scott in small fear due to their newly updated results from the last chapter. Scott's eyes finally died down but his aura still shined bright. Scott brought his attention back to Ramona who gave him a loving smile which made him smile back. And then Ramona saw Scott's face change which made her expression change to nervousness. It wasn't the positive look that she wanted to see. It was the face that she saw the night he proposed. Scott's _'Scott Sense'_ was tingling like crazy and he didn't even notice Ramona's face.

"Scott, _look out_!" Wallace warned pointing behind Scott's direction. But Scott didn't move a muscle. He didn't even look behind him like Wallace said. Everyone else however did look behind Scott and saw what he was referring to. They saw something flying towards Scott at full speed with smoke coming from the rear.

Ramona looked behind Scott also and saw what Wallace was talking about as well and it began to get closer. She looked back at Scott and he was still in his _'Scott Sense'_ still not moving.

"Scott, look behind behind you." She shouted.

"Scott, you dumbass snap out of it!" Kim shouted to Scott which finally made him jump out of his _Scott Sense_ and turned his head around. Scott saw a large missile flying directly at him. Scott quickly reacted and pushed Ramona away from him, and at a good pace far from him. Ramona tripped backwards but was then caught by Kim. Scott on the other hand didn't react in time after that. The missile got closer and closer until _**"BOOM" **_the missile came crashing onto Scott's back from an explosion, making him clench his eyes and making a loud scream of agonizing pain, which made everyone in petrified shock.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH****!"**

Scott landed on his knees and then landed on his hands with his eyes still clenched and his mouth still open wide with no sound coming out of him. Then he faced his head downwards, no longer allowing anyone to see him.

"Ooooh, even if he _does_ have invulnerability, you have to admit that had to hurt." Wallace stated.

Soon enough, Scott began to make sounds of heavy and painful breathing. Ramona didn't like the sound of that. Then Scott's aura began to grow brighter again and the angry breathing turned into angry grunts. Ramona and Kim walked towards Scott, not realizing what was going to happen next.

"Scott?" Kim called out but no answer. Just angry continuous grunts of pain, then one of his fists was raised and punched a hole into the ground while the other remained up and he clenched it which made Ramona and Kim a bit more nervous.

"Scott, are you alright?" Ramona asked hoping for an answer. But same results. That is until he finally looked up to them and he didn't look happy. His teeth were clenched harder than ever and his eyes showed the fire in his eyes not dying down anymore. Instead they began to grow larger which gave a meaning that he was not only in pain, but turned back to a raging death bomb. Ramona and Kim were startled and began to slowly back away from Scott. Scott angrily glared at both of them and he made an angry growl.

"Oh no…this isn't good." Kim said.

Scott's red aura began to grow a bit brighter around his body. And in the process of being angry from the pain, Scott made an extremely loud scream.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**** (GASP) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"**

The scream was so loud and intense that it made Ramona and the others cover their ears, eyes closed and all. As soon as the scream was over Ramona and the others opened their eyes and Scott was standing back on his feet, angrier than ever. Scott looked at everyone with so much anger but then he turned his attention away from them and looked behind him, revealing the back of his shirt torn and revealing an incredibly large, and hideously disgusting looking red scar with some scratches added with small amounts of blood in them. Needless to say it looked painful. Ramona was shocked to even see that Scott was able to survive a blast like that.

The scar and scratches were just so brutally painful that not even Scott's invulnerability was able to heal it.

Scott looked around for the culprit that shot that missile at him. He didn't see any tanks or any military soldiers. At least…not any that were technically _alive._ And then something or some_one_ caught his attention. It was a weird looking clown dressed in a purple and green outfit and white latex gloves and pointy looking dress shoes. He had green hair and his face was completely white and his lips were colored with red lipstick and black eyeliner. And on top of his right shoulder was a big bazooka with smoke coming out of it.

"_Daahahahahahaaa!" _The figure laughed hysterically. "Oh no did I ruin the heartwarming moment? How silly of me. But you gotta admit, it was a _blast_. Get it? Hahahahahahaaaahaaaa!" he cockyingly said pointing to the large bazooka on his shoulder.

Scott continued to ragingly glare at the corny guy and he clenched his teeth once again. Then Wallace spoke up in the crowd.

"Wait, I know that voice and that weird laugh from anywhere."

"Yeah, wasn't it on a video game we played with Scott at that Halloween Party?" Neil questioned curiously.

"Yes it was. It's-"

"THE JOKER!" Joker interrupted. "And I must say I do _love_ being remembered. Not to mention a captive audience set to watch me kill my next victim. Heeeheeeheehahahaha!"

**NAME: THE JOKER**

**REAL NAME: UNKNOWN**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**VIDEO GAME: BATMAN ARKHAM ASYLUM/CITY**

**STATUS: JUST CAUSED SCOTT UNBEARABLE PAIN**

**OCCUPATION: INHUMANE ASSHOLE**

"Wait…Jokers like the easiest villain. He sucks as a fighter. Scott would easily rip him to shreds." Neil stated.

"Wrong, sonny boy." Joker jumped in. "Because as you can see, I happened to bring some of my old…_friends _along the way. Boys?" Joker called snapping his fingers.

And soon enough a large amount of 40+ of Joker's goons dressed in gray or purple shirts with torn sleeves, orange prison pants and their faces painted like clowns came running out of random buildings that were partially destroyed and surrounded everyone along with Scott. Some were bopping their fists in their palms, some were shouting out threats and some kept cheering for the joker.

Ramona and the others backed away from the inmates and they all ended up making a circle formation. Scott on the other hand stood alone, glaring deadly at the inmates. But his attention/main target was Joker. Ramona unzipped her Subspace bag and quickly pulled out her oversized Subspace hammer. Kim and Stephen Stills both went into their battle positions, while Neil and Wallace joined them as well. Especially Stacey.

"Stacey?" Wallace called.

"What?" she replied.

"Since when are you the fighting type?"

"I've known my brother long enough to learn a couple fighting styles myself."

"And maybe we should add some _titan _to this gig. Oohoohooohooooo!" Joker shouted.

And then 5 8ft. banes/hulks known as titans dressed in ripped up purple clothes and one in khakies with some revealing their backbones sticking out of the back of their skin came crashing through walls, roaring and moving their bodies around monstrously.

"You know, I just _love_ what Scotty boy's done with the place. But I think these guys can do better, as soon as we're through with him." Joker said glancing around the partially destroyed Bloor St. "Now enough dilly-dallying, let's get this party started."

_**FIGHT!**_

_**Instrumental for "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson begins to play in the background.**_

"Wait, where's that music coming from?" Stacey asked confused.

"I don't know but I _like_ it." Kim replied. "It really _deepens_ the mood of everything."

One of the titans that had the ripped purple pants and no shirt unceremoniously walked over to a flipped over navigator and quickly picked it up. He threw it over to the group of good guys with a monstrous _**"GRUNT"**_and the car came flying at them, mostly towards Scott. Scott just angrily glinted at the flying car until he placed his left leg back with the right one still upwards and squatted a bit, readying for the car to come at him. As soon as the car was close to his position, he quickly knelt down with his head down eyes and teeth both clenched, used his rageous superhuman strength and brought a quick unnoticeable upwards punch **(Which was the same thing he did to Roxanne Richter when he, as she puts it "punched her in the boob.") **to the top of the car with a rock hard _**"BASH!" **_that was hard enough to make it flip forward and continue flying in mid-air.

Unbeknownst to him the car now came flying towards Ramona and the others. Everyone took notice and quickly dashed out of the way except for one person.

_**Note: I know what you're thinking. "Why didn't Ramona just bash the car with her hammer?" well I didn't put that part because I had something else in mind. You'll see. **_**;)**

_**Music turns to mute.**_

Stacey looked behind her and she saw the car coming straight at her which caused to make a look of terror. She tried to move out of the way but who legs were too frozen with fear to even move an inch.

"_Goddamit Scott!"_ She thought angrily.

She closed her eyes and hoped for the worse to be all over. The car was so very close to crashing into her. Then suddenly, she felt something or someone tackle her down to the ground. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that she some guy on top of her. She looked a little higher and saw the car flying over her and the guy, crashing further away from them. Then she brought her attention back to a brown haired dude with a black spring jacket. The guy brought his head upwards and looked at her as she did so as well. It was Neil and he was laid on top of her from tackling her just to save her life. Stacey couldn't help but stare at Neil even though she didn't exactly know him. Neil gazed at her beautifully sparkling blue eyes and he started to feel a little squeamish as well. He knew Scott had a sister, but even though through all the nights that they've been hanging out with Scott they never particularly seen each other eye to eye. Both of them stared at each other for a few short seconds not caring that their lives were about to be at stake until Stacey spoke up.

"Hi." She greeted softly.

"Uh…hey." He replied.

Neil quickly stood up off of her and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said. "For saving my life."

"No problem." He replied. "I'm Neil."

"I'm Stacey. You know-"

"Scott's younger sister right?"

"Yeah."

Stacey and Neil stared at each other for a few more seconds until Wallace ruined everything.

"Am I seeing a spark between you 2?" Wallace teased.

"_Wallace, _would you just _shut up?"_ Stacey asked angrily still not caring about the many inmates that were still surrounding them.

"Guys…may I remind you that we're surrounded by a bunch of prisoners that want to _kill_ us?" Kim exclaimed to Neil, Stacey and Wallace.

"Oh…right." Wallace said. And then everybody went back into their battle positions facing the inmates.

_**Restart of the instrumental for "Sweet Dreams"-Marilyn Manson**_

"You know Kim, you're right." Ramona said agreeingly with a smile. "That music really _does _deepen the mood." Kim gave a weird evil smile to Ramona's opinion.

Back with Scott, he was the only one standing alone with his eyes rapidly flowing with red fire. The scar on his back was continuously hurting him, but that didn't matter much. All that mattered to him was crushing the Joker as brutally as he could. In fact his thoughts were rapidly flooding with thoughts like.

"_I'll rip out his SPINE!" "I'll tear him apart!" "I'll rip out his throat and stuff it inside his GUTS!" "I'll knock that grin off, HIS ARROGANT FACE!"_… And other stuff like that. But the main thought that was going through his head was _"I'll crush them, I'll crush ALL OF THEM!" _And then he saw one of the inmates run at him readying to attack him. Scott angrily looked at him but remained in his battle stance.

"You're gonna die, freak." He threatened. And then 5 blue lines began floating above his head. Scott may have been rage mode, but that didn't mean he didn't remember a thing or 2 from video games. The inmate threw a punch at Scott, which technically was a bad idea. Scott was able to remember that the 5 lightning bolts were meant for a preparation for a counter attack. Before the fist could even land on Scott's face, he quickly grabbed his fist with a painful grip. The inmate gave Scott a look of fear, while Scott continuously glared at him with anger. Soon enough, Scott's hand began to electrocute the inmate's fist. He made a painful wail and quickly kneeled to his knees. Scott began to twist his fist counter-clockwise which made the inmate scream in extreme pain.

"_**COUNTER"**_

Ramona and the others heard the scream and brought their attention towards Scott and saw what was happening. Scott didn't care about the stares coming from his friends, so he just continued his brutal counter attack. Scott twisted the inmates arm a little more until _**"SNAP"**_; he forcefully punched the inmates elbow upwards, breaking his arm in the process and making an extremely loud scream of pain.

"_**HLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

"Ooooh, that doesn't look good." Stephen Stills said referring to the inmate's now broken arm.

Scott finished his counter attack with a punch to the jaw that was hard enough to make him fly backwards into 3 other inmates. But not before hearing a _**"CRACK"**_ from when Scott punched the inmate signaling that the inmate was down. After that, the inmate burst into coins that began raining on top of 2 of the fallen inmates.

"_**BRUTAL KILL"**_

Some of the other inmates stood in fear from what Scott did until they brought their attention to Joker.

"Don't just stand there. KILL THEM!" Joker ordered. Then he ran away from the spot and into another building. **(What a **_**wus**_**. But it is what most bosses do.)**

The inmates then began running after Scott and the others.

Scott roundhouse kicked an inmate that was coming right towards him hard enough to make him fall and have another inmate trip and fall on top of him. Ramona swung her hammer at an incoming inmate hard enough to break his jaw and fly into the air. Soon enough he began falling onto the ground and as soon as he landed onto the hard ground he exploded into coins and a pixelated scoreboard in blue letters showed up.

"_**1 HIT COMBO: 100"**_

Kim punched an inmate in the rib cage and spin kicked him onto the ground with stars floating over his head, which meant she should do a ground takedown on him but since she wasn't much a gamer, she didn't exactly know and instead came into a conclusion of him being knocked out. That is until he stood back on his feet and made a cocky evil laugh at Kim. Kim grew angry at this and punched the inmate hard in the jaw, making some blood fly off his lip. Then a _**"CRACK"**_was heard and the inmate fell face first onto the ground. The inmate then exploded into $22.00 worth of coins and a blue scoreboard showed up in the air.

_**"1-HIT TAKEDOWN: 100" **_

Stephen Stills counter attacked an inmate by blocking a punch to the face and right hooked him in the jaw making him twirl the other direction and front kicking him into another inmate. Neil jump kicked an inmate in the jaw making him fall to the ground. He noticed the stars hovering above his head and quickly kneeled on the ground and punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out. Lucky for him no other inmates didn't try to stop him. And then another blue pixelated scoreboard had popped up in the air.

"_Those video games surely paid off."_ Neil thought.

"_**GROUND TAKEDOWN: 100"**_

Wallace uh…well…did a…kick to an inmate's crotch and uppercutted him making him move backwards allowing Wallace to right hook him and make him fall backwards and trip. Wallace jumped up when the stars began hovering above him and landed on top of his face. Wallace was straddled on his chest until he did a ground takedown by punching him hard in the crotch. Wallace stood from the inmate as it began to explode into coins and another blue pixelated scoreboard popping in the air. **(Oh god…just writing this part is just really disturbing for me…no joke -_- But I'm at least trying to keep everyone in character instead of out.) **

"_**GROUND TAKEDOWN: 100"**_

And Stacey did a dropkick on an inmate making him move backwards. Unbeknownst to her Neil was watching her while fighting inmates also. Then another inmate came running after her and stopped right in front of her. She brought her attention to him and he began shuffling side to side with his fist raised in front of him. And then she saw the blue lines above his head. She saw Scott counter attack an inmate she knew she had to do the same. The inmate threw a punch at her, but before it hit her, she grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach making his moan in pain and fall to his knees. She kicked him hard in the chin with a _**"CRACK"**_ hard enough for 2 of his teeth to fall out his mouth along with some blood to flow out his mouth and making him fall backwards. She didn't see any stars flowing on his head so apparently he was down. The inmate then exploded into $24.00 worth of coins. **(No need to explain about the scoreboards anymore.)**

"_**3 HIT COMBO: 225"**_

Neil was continuously starring at Stacey with a reaction of OoO. Needless to say he was love-struck. Stacey took notice to Neil staring at her and decided to tease him a little. She gave him a seductive smile and winked at him unexpectedly. Neil made a stupid grin due to sheer love and backhanded an inmate in the face while still staring at her.

Scott was surrounded by 10 other inmates that were all continuously swaying side to side until one inmate ran up to him and the 5 blue lines began glowing above his head and he threw a front kick towards Scott. Scott noticed had countered his kick by quickly grabbing his ankle and twisting it in the process of making the inmate scream in pain. Scott flipped the inmate, making him fall on the ground and land face first on the ground. Scott's grip was still held onto his leg and Scott began to spin him around slowly. Then he sped up and began to move his body, while spinning continuously. Scott began using the inmate as a weapon and used him to bash into the other inmates that were surrounding him. The inmates began flying into buildings and street poles and only 8 were taken down due to earlier counters and punches with a _**"CRACK"**_ after each one. While the last had stars hovering above them.

"_**11 HIT COMBO: 1150" **_

"ROAARR!" was the sound of a nearby titan which made Scott's '_Scott Sense' _begin to tingle.

Scott looked behind him and saw the same titan that threw the car at him charging after him. Scott ran at the titan at full speed. The titan had stuck out its head out like a raging bull while Scott on the other hand began to run faster than he ever could. Scott began to get closer to the titan until **(SLOW MOTION: ON)** he jumped high to the point where he reached the titans head with a fist raised. The titan raised its head up with its big green glowing eyes and its mouth wide open and saw Scott readying to punch him. Scott swung his fist at the titan's jaw and **(SLOW MOTION: OFF) **_**"KRAAACK!"**_ Scott had punched the titan hard in the jaw enough for 2-3 teeth to fall out of its jaw along with some of its green blood to come out of its nose and mouth. Scott punched the titan so hard that it flew backwards in thin air and landing on top of 3 other inmates that were fighting Kim and Ramona, who were surrounded while back to back by 6 other inmates. The titan exploded into $32.00 worth of coins and the 3 inmates exploding into $22.00 each worth of coins that began to join the titan coins that were raining onto the ground.

"_**FRIENDLY FIRE x4: 3575**_

"_**SINGLE ATTACK TAKEDOWN: +450"**_

"_**4-HIT COMBO: +400"**_

"Kim, on the count of 3, I want you to lay on my back and start kicking." Ramona advised placing her Subspace hammer back in her Subspace bag.

"What? What for?" Kim asked confusingly.

"Just do it."

"Okay."

The inmates began to get closer to Ramona and Kim until Ramona whispered her countdown to Kim from behind.

"1…2…" Ramona whispered wrapping both her arms around Kim's. "3!" she shouted.

And then she lifted Kim off her feet at a distance Kim could reach the inmates' faces and Kim began bicycle kicking away onto one of the inmate's face. Ramona began to spin around counter clockwise, allowing Kim to kick the other inmates in the jaws.

"_**POW, CHOK, WHOCK, SMURF, KPOW, PONK!"**_

Ramona did a series of 4 spins and Kim was able to achieve a _**"32 HIT COMBO!"**_ on the many inmates until they all finally took enough damage. Ramona stopped spinning around and placed Kim back onto her feet. The inmates then all plopped onto the ground and were all completely knocked out…permanently. The inmates' all exploded into $132.00 in coins altogether.

"_**TAG-TEAM COMBO: 7250"**_

Ramona remained with perfect sight but Kim on the other hand was completely dizzy. Ramona looked at Kim and saw that she had a nauseous expression on her face.

"Ramona?" she called out sickly.

"Yeah?" Ramona answered.

"Don't _ever…_ask me to do that again."

"…Ooookay?"

"_So much for good teamwork"_ Ramona thought.

And then they both heard 2 pairs of heavy stomping coming from behind them. Ramona and Kim both looked behind each other and saw 2 titans standing next to each other. One titan was shirtless and was only wearing torn purple pants. The other was wearing brown cargo pants and had a half ripped shirt and a face painted like a clown. Ramona took back out 2 weapons from her Subspace bag. One was her Subspace hammer and the other was her metal Subspace bat.

**Steel Subspace Baseball Bat**

**+3 AGAINST MUTATED HUMAN BEINGS (ESPECIALLY TITANS)**

"Here Kim, you might need this." Ramona told Kim passing her the Subspace bat.

"Thanks Ramona. Oh I'm gonna have some _real_ fun with this thing." Kim said with an evil yet excited grin.

"Alright get ready because here they come." Ramona advised pointing to the titans that were preparing to charge at them.

Both titans roared at Kim and Ramona and charged at them at full speed. Ramona raised her Subspace hammer readying for a surprise attack as did Kim with the Subspace bat.

"You ready Kim?" Ramona asked.

"I was born ready." She replied.

The titans were only a few feet away and Ramona had given Kim her signal with 3 fingers held up. Kim nodded in response and then went back into her battle position.

"Okay on 3." Ramona said beginning her countdown. "1…" The titans were 5 inches away. "2…" Ramona and Kim raised their weapons a little higher with the titans that were now 3 inches away. Ramona waited till the right moment to say. The titans were finally at a certain spot where Ramona would say 3 until suddenly _**"KAPOW"**_; Scott came out of nowhere and punched the titan with the clown face in the jaw, making him fly to the side and bashing onto the titan with the ripped purple pants.

"3…?" Ramona said confusingly surprised.

Both titans came to a stop when they both crashed onto the side of a large bus, crushing it in the process. Scott landed back on the ground while Ramona and Kim just starred at him.

"Dammit Scott. You ruined my chances of hitting something other than you." Kim scowled. But Scott didn't reply back.

**Kim's updated result of getting used to Scott's red aura: 7.5/10**

They both saw that Scott was breathing heavily but every time he exhaled it wasn't a full exhalation. He skipped a few breaths after every inhale that gave a hint that he was in so much pain. Ramona then brought her attention to Scott's back revealing the the large scar and 3 medium burn marks from the missile Joker fired at him. So far even though the color almost camouflouged with Scott's red aura, it was still visible enough for Ramona to see it. Then she saw a drip of blood fall out of the scar which made her a little worried for him.

"Scott." she called out. But Scott didn't even share a passing glance to her. Instead he continuously starred at the titans that were beginning to stand back up on their feet. A few seconds later they both stood back up on their feet and roared at Scott and ran at him. Scott let out a loud angry growl at them which practically startled Ramona and Kim. Then Scott dashed in the air and flew at them at super speed.

"Uh...Ramona? Did Scott just...growl? Kim asked nervously.

The 2 titans had came to a stop when Scott flew at them and grabbed their heads with his hands with a hard grip once he reached them. Scott wasted no time at all and shoved them to the hard ground with a loud **"THUD!"**. Scott's palms began to electrocute the 2 titans due to the aura from his rage which made them squirm in pain. The electric shock wasn't enough to kill them though, and they both struggled to move their arms and grab onto Scott's wrists. Scott looked to his left and noticed an oil truck not too far from him. Then Scott quickly flew to the left at full speed, dragging the titans through the ground. Scott began to speed up a little which was making an extremely strong wind that was almost hard enough to blow away anything.

Scott began to get closer to the red oil truck. He began to fly faster and faster until suddenly he lifted the titans with his superhuman strength to lift the growling titans and ascended upwards a little bringing the titans halfway off the ground. Scott finally let go of the titans making them fly in mid-air towards the large oil truck. Scott flew upwards in the air and ascended away from the oil truck. The titans finally crashed into the oil truck which caused a large explosion with a loud **_"KABANG!"_ **that was loud enough for everyone (even the inmates) to bring their attention to it. Then they all saw the blue pixelated scoreboard come from the now flaming street walk that came from the explosion of the truck.

**"_B__RUTALITY: +2500"_**

**_"MULTI-KILL: +80"_**

The fire then began to spread onto the front entrance of the building that the Joker ran through after he totally bailed from the fighting, blocking it and making no way in or out of the building. Everyone then brought their attention upwards and saw Scott land down onto the ground and stand in front of the fire, only revealing his shadow and the fire in his eyes due to the brightness of the fire. After a few seconds Stephen Stills, Stacey, Wallace, and Neil were back next to them, while the inmates continued to show fear on their faces not just because of Scott, but also fear for their leader.

"You know, I'm starting to feel Scott is more attractive and a better fighter when he's in rage." Ramona complimented still staring at Scott's shadow.

"I'ts amazing he's still able to fight, even after that missile hit him." Wallace stated.

And then the last 2 remaining titans came landing onto the ground from when they both jumped high in the air. Scott first looked to the first titan that landed with a _**"WHUD!"**_, which was wearing torn up purple pants that were completely torn off down on the ankles and another clown painted face. It had orange hair, a purple hat and surprisingly a torn up purple jacket. Scott blinked and then looked at the other titan as it came landing onto the ground also with a_ **"WHUD!"**_as it landed onto the ground. This one was too wearing khakis but had no clown painted face. And its right arm was strong, but the other was skinny and it's left leg was strong and the other leg was skinny.

"Oh no. The boss. He's _trapped._" One of the inmates announced from behind everyone else. "What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we're _not_ gonna do." An inmate with Wolverines voice said. "We're not gonna stand here and get beaten up by some red, glowing freak."

"He's right." Another inmate said. "WASTE HIM!"

And then the group of 19 inmates began to dash towards Scott, which caught Ramona and the others attention. Everyone quickly went back into their battle positions. That is until they were psyched and the inmates ran past them still moving towards Scott which really confused them.

Scott brought his attention away from the 2 titans that were getting ready to attack him, and saw that the last group of the inmates were coming after him. Scott gave no emotion but pure rage-filled anger to them.

Ramona started to run to help Scott, until Kim stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Ramona looked back at Kim and saw her shake her head at her.

"Ramona, I'm sure Scott is in enough rage to kill those guys without help." Kim reminded. "Plus, he'll probably mistake you as one of them.

Ramona sighed in defeat and just nodded to Kim's protest.

"You're right." Ramona said and then turned her head back in Scott's direction.

Scott stood with his shoulders arched and his legs separated, and the scar on his back began to make a more intense pain to his back. Scott didn't care about the pain but didn't stop the heavy breathing and the painful shivering that he was doing. The inmates finally arrived to Scott's position saying making different types of evil laughs and shouting out different types of threats. Some stayed behind the 2 titans, others surrounded him on the sides. Apparently, sticks and stones wasn't really fitting out with Scott with him being in rage and all. Scott clenched his fists and made an angry growl at them and then jumped at the titan with the clown face with a fist raised.

The 6 friends of Scott Pilgrim watched as Scott punched the clown faced titan hard in the face with a _**"KROW!".** _Scott grabbed the titans head with a forceful grip causing an electric shock to it due to his rage-filled red glow and he began to spin around, lifting the titan off its feet. Scott sped up as he continued spinning the titan making the inmates partially freaked out. Scott began to move towards the grotesque titan and then _**"WPOK!".**_Scott threw the clown titan into the grotesque titan, pushing them in thin air and into 4 of the 19 Joker minions. The grotesque titan came to a stop when it landed onto the ground and crushed the 4 Joker minions. The clown faced titan continued to fly in the air until it came to stop stop when it crashed on it's back and on top of a green pick-up truck.

Unfortunately, the grotesque titan had stood back on it's feet. But the clown titan was down for good. It then exploded into $32.00 worth of coins, as did the 4 crushed Joker minions but each into $22.00. And then another blue pixelated scoreboard had popped up.

**_"5 HIT COMBO:_ +5000**

The grotesque titan roared at Scott once again and charged at him again. As the titan came charging at Scott, it bashed into 3 other inmates, making them move sideways and fall down in the process and the stars began hovering above their heads. As soon as the titan was only 5 feet away, Scott jumped to the side out of the titan's way sending the titan to run straight pass him and instead crash into 5 more inmates. Scott flew towards the titan with a fist raised as it began to slow down from running. It turned around and saw Scott was already flying at it. Scott reached the titan and landed another super hard punch onto it's stomach. The titan spewed out some of it's green blood from the punch. The titan moved backwards and hit 2 inmates which made them fly to the side and once again the stars hovering above their heads.

The titan though was still able to stand on it's feet and regained control of its balance. It then slammed its large fist onto the ground with a _**"THUD" **_which made a small ground wave. The titan stood up and slammed its fist on the ground again making another ground wave. The titan stood up once again, but this time it didn't do anything but stand there for a few seconds.

Ramona, Kim and Stacey grew confused to this. Even the Joker minions began to get confused. But Stephen Stills, Wallace and Neil knew exactly what was going to happen next.

And then something strange started happening. The titan began to stagger and make grunts that sounded like it was in pain. The titan began to grasp its head. Scott on the other hand was still in rage and did not care for this at all and jumped high in the air as an attempt for his next attack. The titan then staggered backwards a few feet away, now placing its grasp to the top of its head. Scott flew to a certain point in the air until he reached a distance to where he was able to see the tallest point of the C.N. Tower. Scott finally stopped and then looked down to the spot where he last saw the titan. He flew down as fast as he could and flipped forward twice with a leg stretched out and the other bent upwards.

Back on the ground, the titan began to breath heavily and then sounded like it was beginning to choke. The titan quickly dropped it's arms off of its head and stopped staggering backwards. The titan shook its body and some green blood began to spill from it's mouth. Scott was now only 100 feet high from kicking the titan and began to speed up as he grew closer.

The titans body began to shake uncontrollably until something inside its chest made a _**"SNAP"** _and the titans green eyes flashed off and the heavy choking and breathing stopped. The titan made no movement at all but after a few seconds it slowly began to fall backwards onto the ground.

Ramona looked upwards and saw Scott was now only 22 feet from the falling titan. Scott finally made it to the skull of the titan and landed a super forceful kick with a **_"KROONK!" _**to it's mandible, which made a it collapse onto the ground quicker with a loud _**"KTHUD!"**_. The kick was so forceful that it made even more blood spew out of the titans teeth and it's nose included and spread onto Scott's shoe. The titan landed so hard onto the ground from the kick that it made a small crater onto the ground and a large gust of wind had blown at everyone.

"Okay uh...what just happened." Kim asked.

"Well the titan died of a fatal heart attack, due to an interrupted passage of blood to it's heart which killed it in the process allowing Scott to make his next attack." Wallace explained.

"And you know that how?"

"Because says so on the video game."

Scott jumped from the titans head and landed at the top of its stomach. He glared at the now frightened Joker minions and then pounced at them without warning. The now deceased titan exploded into coins and then another blue pixelated scoreboard popped up.

**"Achievement Unlocked: Malpractice Needs more practice. **

**-Defeat all the titan henchmen.**

The 6 of Scott's friends watched as he began to give hell to the Joker henchmen added with a few screams of terror and pain and bones being broken.

_**"WHACK, KROW,**_**_ WHOCK!_"**

"And I thought _I_ was brutal." Kim said a little surprised.

_**"KRACK, POW,**** SNAP!"**_

"That looked like it hurt." Wallace said shutting one eye.

**_"BAM, KRONK, CLACK"_**

"That was actually kind of _hot_." Ramona complimented.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right, Ramona." Kim agreed.

_Inside the building (Joker's hiding__ place): Music off_

The Joker watched through a window as Scott was recklessly beating his minions.

"Those poor pathetic fools." He said hysterically disappointed. "They look so helpless without me. I feel as though I should...help them. Oh hell what do I care? What can I say...old habits die hard." He reminded himself walking away from the window. "But really, all I want is a little bit of fun and Scotty boys ruining it. Is that too much to ask?"

And then an idea came through to Joker's mind. He pulled out a weird clownish pistol looking gun out of his pocket. The barrel of the gun was round and candy-cane colored. The sight had a green ribbon on it. And on the back where the hammer should be was a green colored tube that was so very similar to the blood of the titans. Joker walked back to the window where Scott was still breaking the limbs of the last few of the Joker's minions.

"You may have spoiled most of my fun so far, Pilgrim. But I've got an even _bigger_ surprise installed for you. Heeheeeheheeheeeheeheeee." He announced before aiming the gun...at the bottom of his chin. He pulled the trigger and shot himself, making him drop the gun and fall to the ground with a "Thump". And what rested on his chin was a small violet red dart that had a small amount of green DNA inset in the middle.

Suddenly, the green titan DNA began to enter itself inside of Joker's skin. The Joker's eyes were closed at the moment but his body began to tremble. Joker finally opened his eyes and they were glowing green and he made a small gasp.

_(Back_ _outside)_

Scott was finishing off the last 2 inmates while the rest had already exploded into a bunch of coins. The 2 inmates both swayed left and right until they both ran at Scott and the 5 blue lights began to glow above both their heads and Scott prepared for their attacks. The 2 inmates both threw their punches at Scott but he was too fast and he quickly grabbed both their wrists. Scott's grips sent both of the inmates an electric shock which made them both shriek in pain. The inmates both began kneeling onto their knees. Scott quickly let go of the right inmates arm, span around and used the other inmate to bash him into the other which made both of them fly backwards and crash into the crater that the last titan had been forced in. The inmates both landed hard in the crater and it soon became official that they were both down _permanently _because on the last few seconds that past, Scott and everyone else all saw a blue pixelated scoreboard pop out of it.

_**"MULTI-KILL:**_** +200"**

Scott stood tirelessly breathing heavily but it then became conclusive that he still had a certain _clown_ to take care of. Ramona and the others continuously starred at Scott and Scott looked back at them glaring angrily for a few short seconds until suddenly, _**"KABOOM"**_ there was an explosion that came from behind Scott which caught every ones attention. Scott looked behind him and saw the same building that Joker ran into. And then a loud evil yet hysterical clown laugh was heard added with a bright green light emitting from the windows. Scott wasted no time and ran towards the green light.

"Scott _wait!_" Ramona tried to warn him. But no response or quick stop.

He jumped up from the ground and flew towards the window where the green light was shining. Scott crashed through the window with a loud **_"CRASH"_ **and landed on his fist and his head down as he hit the ground. He brought his head upwards and the green light had already died down, revealing nothing but a shadowy darkness that came from across the room from him. His aura was only able to light up 1/2 of the small room. Scott looked at his surroundings and his aura revealed that half of the room was decorated with balloons with Joker's face on them. And the walls looked like they were spray painted with green paint. And on the left walls were mostly pictures of creepy smiley faces. And on the right wall was a painting of Joker's creepy face with his creepy grin. Suddenly, a voice that sounded like Joker's came from behind him.

"Come in. Sit down. Take off your jacket." Joker said.

Scott looked behind him and saw a statue sitting in a chair that had the same body and clothing as the Joker. But at the top where the head should be was a small TV with the left glove holding it steady. Scott looked at the screen and it revealed Joker's head that was looking and talking directly to Scott.

"So Scott, I think we came off to a bad start. Why don't we start over, talk a little. Let's start with your rage." Joker insisted. "What is that makes you so enraged? Why now, do you feel the need to smash stuff? My hobby by the way. And what is it that calms you down? Killing someone? Causing mayhem? Oh, questions...questions. Or is it that blue haired broad of yours you call _fiancee_ heeheeheehaahaahaa."

Scott didn't like the way he mentioned Ramona because at the 2 seconds that followed Scott had clenched his teeth and his left fist.

"Hehehehe oops! Too soon HAAAAAhahahahaha!"

Scott broke and punched the TV screen of the Joker statue smashing it in the process. He removed his fist from the screen and then suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming from the shadows.

"Hey that was a precious artifact to me. You ruined it oh boohoohhoohhooohooo." Joker said from behind with a fake cry mixed with a chuckle.

Scott looked behind him but all he saw was shadowy darkness across from him.

"Come on Scotty boy you don't see _me_ going around here smashing _your _face, do you?" Joker said pretending to be hurt. "At least not yet, anyway."

And then Scott began hearing heavy stomping coming from the shadows.

"You know you are spoiling my fun. I mean beating all my guys, killing my precious titans. Also my hobbies." Joker listed the only 2 sins he's commited against Joker. "And speaking of titan I have a little _surprise_ installed.

And then Joker stepped out of the shadows and he looked completely different. His hair was no longer curly. Instead it was now a long and straight green Mohawk. His eyes were glowing completely green. His nose looked really pointy. His backbones were completely sticking out of his skin. His body was completely muscly just like the titans. The right side of his ribs were sticking out of his skin while some blood was spilling out of it. Almost 1/4 of his skin was peeled off with some blood spreading over his skin. And luckily his pants were still intact but the bottom ankles of the purple pants were completely demolished. And his shoes were gone. And lets not forget his arms. They were really buffed and his veins were spreading all over them. And the back of his elbows also had bones sticking out. And his hands both had really large claws that could cut you like butter if they hit you.

Scott didn't even flinch or at least show fear to him. Just the same angry emotion that resumed for almost the whole night.

"Ladies and gentleman, for one night only, it's a fight to the death between 2 freaks." Joker announced to no one in particularly. "Scott Pilgrim VS _me. _The new and improved Joker. Ladies and gentleman may I introduce the Titan Joker. DAAAHAAHAAHAHAHAAA!"

To be continued...

* * *

**_AT LONG LAST CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY COMPLETE. SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO'VE WAITED SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN CONSUMED WITH WRITERS BLOCK AND IT'S A REAL PAIN IN THE A**. SO BASICALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE A BATTLE BETWEEN SCOTT AND THE JOKER. AND...YEAH. SO BASICALLY AS SOME OF YOU HAVE PROBABLY READ MY PROFILE I LACK REVIEWS AND I'M BEGINNING TO LACK VIEWS. BUT I'M SERIOUS ON TRYING TO COMPLETE THE STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. AND UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA PEACE OUT FROM BBMALMAL11. _**

**_P.S. SPECIAL THANKS TO THANK._**

**-BLACK WIDOW OF LA PORTE**

**_-_XxScottPilgrim-RamonaFlowersxX**

**-Kazuo97Kiryama**

**TO BLACK WIDOW OF LA PORTE: I'LL DO MY BEST AT LISTENING TO YOUR ADVICE.**


End file.
